Un chico problema llega a IS
by Ren Ashbell 9029
Summary: Izayoi decide ir a la escuela por ciertos motivos pero nunca se imagino que sería una donde solo hay chicas (IzayoixHoukixHarem) (Ichikafem)
1. chapter 1

**Orilla** **de** **un** **rio**

Era el comienzo del verano. Sakamaki Izayoi estaba disfrutando de la dulce fragancia de principios de verano en la orilla del rio. Admirando el sol, murmuró hacia si mismo

-Ah, encontré una mancha solar. Talvez el sol realmente está entrando en un periodo glacial

Su lema era: "Los cielos no crearon al hombre por encima de mi" El parecía preferir el calentamiento global que un enfriamiento global.

No tenía ganas de ir a la escuela, así que en vez de eso, trató de pensar en maneras de jugar en torno a la orilla del rio, mientras que todavía llevaba el uniforme, pero pensó que si alguien lo veia sería demasiado vergonzoso. Y si tuviera que ser visto por alguien a quien conociera, después acabarían apuntándolo por la espalda.

-"Tiene que estar pasando algo divertido."- Penso

Se quitó los auriculares, y oyó las voces de un grupo de delincuentes de pie alrededor con abrigos largos con 'Fighting Spirit' escrito en ellos. En el medio, habia un chico siendo golpeado por ellos, y obligado a arrodillarse y pedir perdón.

-¡Oigan, esto es estupendo, este tipo en verdad está llorando!

-¡Qué asco! vamos a tirarlo al rio para que esté limpio.

-Entonces vamos hacer que salte con el trasero desnudo con sus dos manos y piernas atadas

El chico estaba temblando en una posición en cuclillas. Sakamaki Izayoi lentamente se sentó y comenzó a hablar con el grupo que seguia pateando y golpeando al chico a algunas decenas de metros de distancia.

-Aah, estoy aburrido. En verdad aburrido. Si pudiera vender mi aburrimiento, estoy seguro de que me volveria rico. ¡Oi, los tontos de ahí!, ique tal si me proporcionan un poco de entretenimiento y yo los recompensaré con unas buenas vacaciones a largo plazo en el hospital!

-¡Vamos, quitate la ropa y salta al rio ya!

-¡Vamos a atar sus manos! Mientras estén sus piernas libres, no morirá

-¡Ayúdenme...Ayudenme..Ayúdenme!

No hubo reacción a las palabras de Sakamaki Izayoi. Era de esperarse. No les grito, solo habló como si alguien estuviera a su lado. No habia forma de que sus palabras llegaran a ellos, en lugar de eso simplemente se dejaron llevar por el viento. A causa de la paliza que habia recibido, la rostro del chico se veía bastante mal. Izayoi se puso de pie sin decir una palabra. Tomó unas cuantas piedras de la tierra a la palma de su mano, y luego empezó a lanzarlas mientras gritaba

-¡Déjenme divertirme con ustedes también!

El impacto de la piedra bombardeó la orilla del rio. Esa no fue una manera de hablar, no había una necesidad de corregir

Exactamente como se describia, la piedra voló con una velocidad estúpidamente alta, tan alta descrita como "La Tercera Velocidad Cosmica" y con un rugido atronador y una enorme nube de polvo, impactó a los delincuentes, y al chico, sobre la orilla del rio por igual.

-¡Arghh!

-¡E...Es Sakamaki Izayoi! iTodo el mundo, huyan!

-A... Ayuda.

-¡Voy a seguir lanzando una tras otra!

Las piedras siguieron volando, acompañadas por su risa resonante, dejando cráteres con el impacto, al igual que lo haria un bombardeo. Tanto los delincuentes y el chico intimidado huyeron aterrorizados. Y solo para ser claros, Izayoi no arrojaba piedras para salvar al chico. "Triturar a los fuertes, aplastar a los débiles" era también uno de sus lemas.

-¡Jaja Patético, patético!

Sakamaki izayoi sostenía su estómago y reia mientras los veia huir. Siguió rodando de risa y golpeando el suelo con sus pies. El único sonido que quedaba era el sonido de su risa. No habia nadie más alrededor, y así, cuando Izayoi dejó de reir el lugar cayó en silencio.

No habia ninguna señal de nadie más cerca a la orilla del rio. Los chicos y las chicas de su edad probablemente se encontraban almorzando a esta hora en la escuela. Sakamaki Izayoi se puso de pie en silencio. Aburrido. Dijo, expresando sus sentimientos más profundos. Él solo enfrentó la escena de los delincuentes y del chico huyendo con ironía; no habia nada que disfrutara verdaderamente. El rio en voz alta, pero solo era por el espectáculo. Izayoi dejó que sus sentimientos se expresen con un profundo suspiro, y dando la espalda al rio.

Al mismo tiempo al comenzar a moverse, un fuerte viento sopló a su lado. Una carta sellada estaba bailando en el viento

Después de seguir una trayectoria muy poco natural. Cayó dentro de la mochila de Izayoi, como pasando un hilo por el ojo de una aguja.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-Sacó la misteriosa carta. El nombre del destinatario fue escrito cuidadosamente en el sobre: "Para Sakamaki lzayoi-dono"

Buscando en los alrededores, no halló a nadie.

-Asombroso. ¿Eso lo hace un tiro de un mensajero experto?-Izayoi sonrió y decidió abrir el contenido de la carta.

Pero en ese momento, el teléfono móvil de Izayoi sonó, colocó la carta en su mochila y contestó.

-[Yahoo Iza-niichan, te has saltado la escuela otra vez? Al final llamaron al Hogar de la Familia Canaria, los maestros están furiosos]

-[¿Enserio? Lamento eso. Quizás la próxima vez, me expulsen de la escuela.]

-[¿Está todo bien?]

-[Ah. El Canario Dorado murió. Asi que no veo una razón para ir a la escuela otra vez]

-[Bueno, supongo que no se puede evitar. Apesar que si Iza-niichan realmente fuera a la escuela de buena manera, eso me sorprenderia leoh, de verdad]

Izayoi solo pudo sonreir por lo que dijo la otra persona

-[Ah, si, de hecho, alguien quien parecía ser un abogado vino al Hogar de la Familia Canaria. Incluso trajo la voluntad del Canario Dorado para Iza-niichan.]

-[¿Voluntad? ¿La última voluntad del Canario Dorado?]-Izayoi frunció el ceño.

A pesar de haberla acompañada hasta su lecho de muerte, Izayoi nunca escuchó de una última voluntad

-[Lo encuentro extraño también, ipero la firma realmente es la de Canario Dorado-sensei! Y el abogado dijo que debe dártela asi que debes hacer un viaje hacia el Hogar de la Familia Canaria]

-[Hmmmm... Bueno, supongo que iré a dar una mirada. Y dile a Homura que los auriculares están bien]-La llamada terminó. Izayoi se estiró mientras observaba al melancólico cielo.

Mañana acabara el ciclo escolar. Ya que no hay razón para quedarse en la escuela, Izayoi supuso que por ya seria libre de aquel lugar aburrido

Semanas Después

-¿Todas están a aquí cierto? Entonces comencemos la reunión estudiantil

Siendo la segunda maestra titular, Yamada Maya-sensei (quien se presentó antes) está enfrente del pizarrón mientras sonreia seriamente a los demás.

Tiene una complexión pequeña, y no parece ser diferente a una estudiante. Sin embargo, llevar puesta ropa que no concuerda con su cuerpo y la hace ver aún más pequeña. Se ve mucho más fuera de lugar con esos enormes ojos color verde oliva detrás de esos anteojos un poco oscuros.

¿Cómo debería decirlo? En vez de decir que tiene un sentido desproporcionado de una niña usando ropa de adultos es más como una niña obligada a usar ropa de adultos

-Muy bien, entonces, hay que llevarnos bien unos con otros durante todo este año

Sin embargo, el salón de clases está lleno de una atmósfera tensa y nadie reacciona.

-Ahora, pasemos a las presentaciones. Iremos por orden de asientos.

Izayoi queria irse de este lugar desafortunadamente, no tenia tiempo para eso.

La razón es simple: aparte de el, todos en esta clase son chicas.

Hoy fue la ceremonia de entrada a la preparatoria y desde el primer dia, un nuevo mundo quedó abierto. Eso en si está bien, es algo por lo que vale la pena sentirse feliz. Sin embargo, el único problema es que es el único chico.

No es que estuviera pensando demasiado en ello, pero era verdad que podia sentir las miradas de todas las chicas de su clase.

Su asiento no era nada bueno. Por qué esta en el asiento de en medio hasta adelante

Es obvio que la parte superior de su cuerpo podrá verse a pesar de que no quiera. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia las ventanas.

-Sa... Sakamaki Izayoi-San

Al escuchar que su nombre fue pronunciado repentinamente, respondiendo subconscientemente.

Se escucharon risitas y aunque no era malo tratando con las chicas, hay limites debido que hay otras 29 estudiantes que son chicas y la maestra asistente también es mujer. En cuanto a la profesora titular también debe ser una mujer.

Parece que aún no ha aparecido por aqui ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora?

-Bu... bueno, perdón por llamarte con voz alta.

-¿Estás, estás molesto? lo... lo lamento, lo lamento! Pero, etto, las presentaciones, comenzamos desde la A y ahora estamos en la S de Sakamaki-san. Asi que, po... or favor, ¿podrias presentante? ¿Por favor?

La maestra, Yamada Maya-sensei hizo una reverencia educadamente. Sin embargo, al inclinarse tanto sus lentes se resbalaron.

-Necesita relajarse Sensei, pero esta bien lo haré

-¿E...en verdad? ¿En verdad? ¿En verdad? muy bien tú lo dijiste, así que da lo mejor!

Yamada sensei de pronto alzó la vista y tomó de la mano, apretándola bastante fuerte bueno, eso llamó la atención nuevamente.

Confrontando a ese extraño ambiente. De pronto se levantó y se giró para poder ver hacia atrás, ignorando las miradas de todas las mujeres

-Soy Sakamaki Izayoi, es un gusto

Después de inclinarse cortésmente espero un momento y se fue a su lugar ignorando la atmosfera y las miradas de "Di algo sobre ti"

Bien se preguntarán como Izayoi termino en este lugar

 **Flasback**

En la puerta principal de la casa hogar CANARIA. Después de recibir la noticia de que Canaria dejó un testamento. Izayoi habia llegado a la agencia de asistencia social para niños (casa hogar CANARIA)

De pie ante el edificio que era de un color blanco cegador en todo el entorno, lzayoi estaba con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba el edificio "La casa hogar CANARIA"

-Ha sido un largo tiempo desde la última vez que regresé a este lugar-Izayoi dijo mientras daba una risa gutural mientras miraba la entrada.

Construido para ser un edificio de cinco plantas, la apariencia blanca pura probablemente daba la impresión equivocada de ser una organización de investigación a las personas que lo ven por primera vez. Pero una mirada más cercana refutaria esa impresión por las paredes que estaban cubiertas de graffiti y garabatos de los niños pequeños.

Aun asi, Canaria habia sido inflexible sobre el color de la pintura de la pared para ser un blanco puro. Y la razón era: "Debido a que permitia que los niños jueguen cuanto querian". En otras palabras, era para hacer que sea más fácil destrozar por lo que eligieron que el color de la pintura sea blanco.

Si cualquier otra organización de ayuda social para niños que carecia de fondos escuchara hablar de esto, seguramente se enfurecerian bastante.

Izayoi también había echo actos de vandalismo en el pasado, pero pronto se cansó de ello.

Podría ser una buena idea ver a esos sinvergüenzas.

-¿Oh?

La mano de Izayoi estaba en la puerta cuando en ese mismo momento, las puertas se abrieron por sí misma desde el interior antes de que su mano hiciera el trabajo. Y al mismo tiempo, dos adolescentes, un niño y una niña salieron a darle la bienvenida.

-¡Iza-nii! iHomura y yo hemos esperado por mucho tiempo!

-No he estado esperando pero bienvenido de nuevo, lza-nii

-Gracias por la bienvenida Suzuka, Homura- Izayoi extendió los brazos para recompensarlos con gusto.

Similar a Izayoi habían sido acogidos por la casa hogar CANARIA cuando no eran más que niños

La niña con un bronceado saludable en su piel y un peinado en forma de piña era Ayazato Suzuka.

Mientras el chico con gafas con el cabello desordenado era Saigou Homura.

Mientras Suzuka estaba trabajando duro para subir a la espalda de lzayoi, Homura inclinó la cabeza y le preguntó

-¿Cómo están los auriculares que hice?

-Aun funcionan bien

-¿Enserio? Que bueno.

-Iza-nii, hay algo más importante. Ese abogado raro sigue merodeando por aquí es realmente aterrador haz algo rápidamente sobre él y ahuyéntalo-Suzuka gesticulaba salvajemente mientras estaba sentada en los hombros de lzayoi

-¡Oi! ¡Oi! Ese es el visitante para mi, ¿verdad? Los visitantes que permanecen durante dos o tres días sin salir no debe ser una cosa nueva para ustedes.

-Eso no es lo malo. Pero esta vez es... ¿Cómo debo decirlo?... Es realmente muy extraño a punto donde podria hacer sentir a alguien que es un horror de naturaleza pervertida

-¿Pervertido?

-Si Apesar de que se podia ver muy guapo con el traje negro que le queda, pero me dijo, ¿Señorita, le gustaría tomar el té conmigo? Con matrimonio como tema. Eso fue realmente aterrador. Y parece que también ha dicho lo mismo a las demás

-Entonces supongo que es realmente mi error- Izayoi agarró los talones de Suzuka que estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre sus hombros y la evantó con fuerza.

Suzuka que habia perdido su equilibrio emitió un grito de "Kya" mientras caía de los hombros de Izayoi sólo después de girar 3 veces.

Dejándola atrás, Izayoi entro en la casa hogar CANARIA. La mujer de mediana edad que estaba manejando el mostrador lo vio y de inmediato puso una mirada de disgusto pero la ignoro y paso al lugar donde estaba el abogado

El tipo venia vestido como un falso ingles, con un traje de tres piezas y un monóculo pero algo que destacaba en el era su mirada

Esa mirada fija e intensa desde el ojo detrás de ese monóculo causó que lzayoi sintiera como si estuviera siendo leido como un bro abierto

-Qué mirada desagradable

-Jaja, me lo han dicho muchas veces. Canaria también lo dijo la primera vez que se encontró conmigo

-Supongo que si. ¿Asi que en dónde está el testamento?

-He pedido prestado un espacio para pasarlo a usted. Después de todo, con esa cantidad, es demasiado pesado para llevarlo en mi

Izayoi y el abogado se retiraron de ese cuarto para salir e ir por el testamento

Finalmente llegaron a la habitación que era el destino, Izayoi que habia seguido al hombre a la habitación se encontró con una gran pila de papeles en el centro de la habitación.

De inmediato provocó una respuesta impaciente de él

-¡Oi! Eso es alguna especie de novela?

-Supongo ¿que es su propia autobiografia? De todas formas, ya que eres su hijo adoptivo debes tener la obligación de rendir a su destino y leerla como un niño bueno.

Tomando una silla que esta cerca de la ventana, el hombre se sentaba en ella sin decir nada más.

Incluso lzayoi estaba perplejo por esta visión y sólo lo miró fijamente durante un rato. Pero la razón hoy no era para ese hombre e Izayoi cedió al sentarse a la mesa para comenzar a leer

 **TimeSkip**

Izayoi leia las ultimas hojas de aque libro donde al final tenian una voluntad

-Aunque yo este muerta, tienes que terminar la escuela, no creas que por que haya muerto puedas librarte

Sabes bien que me aburro en ella

-No te preocupes se que no te gusta pero dale una oportunidad, esta escuela esta dirigida por una amiga.

Izayoi estaba estupefacto, lo que habia leido era la contestacion a su pregunta, era como si hablara con ella

-Como si existiera

-Existe, solo te puedo decir que en aquel lugar encontraras la diversión, solo dale una oportunidad, si no te satisface eres libre de irte incluso a otro mundo

-Confiaré en ti Canaria

Asi fue como Izayoi termino aceptando la propuesta de Canaria. Izayoi y el abogado fueron con la amiga de Canaria donde le hicieron las pruebas y termino siendo aceptado en la Academia IS

 **Fin** **Flashback**

Fue cuando se abrio la puerta y dejo ver a dos mujeres siendo muy parecidas solo que se notaba la diferencia de edad. La mayor estaba vestida con un traje y falda mientras la otra con el uniforme escolar

-Orimura-Sensei ¿Ha terminado la reunión?

-Asi es, lo siento por dejarte el trabajo de las presentaciones

-No se preocupe, es mi trabajo

-Siento el retraso soy la profesora titular Orimura Chifuyu

Izayoi estaba algo sorprendido, la amiga de Canaria le terminaria dando clases, fue cuando se escucho escandalo por parte de las mujeres diciendo "Orimura-sama" y mas cosas que Izayoi decidio ignorar

-Bien Hikari preséntate

-Bi... Bien, soy Orimura Hikari, es un gusto

Fue todo lo que dijo para sentarse en el puesto vacio a lado de Izayoi

-¡Ohh¡ ¿Houki, eres tu?

-Si soy yo

-¿Cuanto tiem...?

No termino de decir para ser golpeada en la cabeza por parte de su hermana

-Sientate y callate idiota

-Si

Fue todo lo que dijo para sentarse y sobarse la cabeza

Izayoi solo queria irse no se encontraba comodo con la escuela de chicas, estaba pensando en manosear a las chicas para ser expulsado, pero habia prometido darle una oportunidad a la escuela

Fue asi como paso el primer periodo, donde se le hacia aburrido las clases teóricas, después de todo ya conocía todo lo que la profesora Maya explicó

Ahora se encontraba en el descanso, siendo observado por muchas chicas, se había echo conocido el hecho de ser el único hombre capaz de pilotear un IS, pero el solo lo veía divertido para volar ya que el preferia pelear por si mismo

Siendo que Hikari y Houki decidieron tener una pequeña conversacion con el enterandose de que eran las hermanas menores de las personas mas reconocidas en cuanto a los IS

Fue cuando empezaron las clases del tercer periodo llegando Maya y Chifuyu

-Bien antes de empezar la clase, necesitamos escoger un representante de clase, es válido nominar como autonominarse

-Yo nomino a Izayoi-San

-Yo apoyo

-Y yo

Fueron diciendo varias chicas hasta que alguien golpeo su escritorio llamando la atención de todos

-¡Espere un segundo! ¡No voy a permitir este resultado!

Izayoi solo podia aceptar el no meterse en problemas, siempre y cuando no fueran placenteros, y ser el que cuidara como una niñera toda una clase solo se oia a molestia

-¡Yo no voy a aceptar esta elección es obvio que por cuestion de habilidad yo tengo que ser la representante¡ ¡Yo Cecilia Alcott no voy aceptar ser liderada por un hombre con aspecto salvaje!

Izayoi iba a apoyar a la chica pero por lo ultimo que dijo ahora solo queria aplastarla. Asi se levanto de su asiento y se volteo a verla

-Gracias por la libre introducción presuntuosa pero es verdad soy igual que mi apariencia lo sugiere soy incivilizado, salvaje, vulgar, brutal y hedonista. Así que por favor siga las reglas de uso y directrices de dosificación cuando interactúe conmigo, Ojou-sama

-Ya veo. Si tú me das las instrucciones de manipulación voy a pensar en ello, lzayoi-kun

-Jaja, ¿Hablas en serio? Voy a hacer uno, así que esté preparada para ello, Ojou-sama

Sakamaki Izayoi rio alegremente, Alcott Cecilia se alejaba con arrogancia y solo Orimura Chifuyu se agarraba la cabeza y diciendo

-¿Porque siempre me toca los chicos problema?

Izayoi y Cecilia solo se mataban con la mirada mientras todas solo observaban la escena

-¡Es un duelo!

-¡Cuando quieras Ojou-Sama!

-Entonces es un acuerdo. Sakamaki, Alcott, el duelo se llevara a cabo el próximo Lunes en la Arena 3, el ganador sera el representante. Una vez acabado este asunto continuemos con la clase

Asi continuo el dia hasta que se terminaron las clases, Izayoi procedía a retirarse cuando Maya lo llamo

-Izayoi-San Su habitación esta lista

-¿No se suponia que tomaría mínimamente una semana?

-Para casos especiales, soluciones especiales

-Entonces ¿Puedo ir a mi casa por mis cosas?

-No sera necesario Suzuka-Chan y Homura-Chan mandaron tus cosas, ten la tarjeta que dice el numero de tu habitacion ademas que es la llave asi que cuidala

-Ya veo entonces me ire

-Nos vemos

Izayoi se fue hacia los dormitorios y busco la habitación 1025 donde era la que tendria que pasar por un tiempo

 **Cuarto 1025**

Al llegar a su habitacion pudo observar que la habitacion contaba con dos grandes camas acomodadas lado a lado. Que podria apostar que ni siquiera un hotel comercial seria capaz de compararse con esto. Simplemente el ver esto lo hacía sentir ligero y tranquilo. Debe ser la diferencia de nivel

-¿Hay alguien ahi?

De pronto, se escuchó una voz desde el interior de la habitación. Tal vez ya que la puerta estaba bloqueando, la voz se escuchaba un poco profunda.

Hablando de eso, todas las habitaciones tienen su propio baño

-Estaba usando la ducha, asi que disculpa por verme asi. Me llamo Shinonono

-Hola Houki

Izayoi solo saludo como lo haria en una situación normal y acostándose en su cama ignorando el hecho de que la chica se había metido a la ducha, y ahora mismo estaba saliendo del baño. Y sin confirmar que la otra persona era una chica, Houki salió sólo con una toalla envuelta a su alrededor.

La pequeña área de la toalla podia significar diferentes cosas. Debajo de las orillas podian verse sus desnudos y delgados muslos y aparentemente indicando que acababa de ducharse, las gotas de agua bajaban por sus piernas. Su piel blanca y saludable en verdad llama la atención

Sobre eso se encuentra su delgado cuerpo que ha sido fuertemente entrenado y podia verlo aunque llevara puesta una toalla. Presionando una mano frente a su pecho, el enorme busto detrás de la toalla resalta bastante.

-¡Oi! deberias irte a cambiar o te resfriaras

La cara de Houki se volvió extremadamente roja. Básicamente, esto deberia suceder cuando dos personas del género opuesto están cara cara después de un baño

-N...no mires

Izayoi solo giro la cabeza a un costado. De la imagen que lograba ver desde el rabillo del ojo, Houki envolvió más fuertemente la toalla a su alrededor, como si intentara ocultar su cuerpo (o protegerlo) la forma de su busto resaltaba más debido a los movimientos de sus brazos.

-¡¿Po... po... po...por qué estás aqui?!

Houki preguntó con voz tensa y se escuchó como engranes chocando unos contra otros.

-Bueno, también me quedaré aqui

Houki entró en acción inmediatamente. Extremadamente veloz, como se esperaria de la campeona de la competencia nacional de kendo.

Houki tomó el bokken recargado en la pared, lo giró y rápidamente lo lanzó hacia adelante. Inclinó su cuerpo e inmediatamente redujo la distancia entre los dos pero paso algo que Houki no creia a pesar de que lo habia visto

El bokken fue detenido por un solo dedo de Izayoi

-¡Oi! ¿Que haces? si no fuera yo alguien saldria lastimado

Houki al ver semejante hazaña aflojo su agarre soltando el bokken pero no solo fue lo unico que solto sino tambien la toalla sienda esta apunto de abrise pero Izayoi la agarro evitando que se abriera y mostrara todo su cuerpo

-Por eso te dije que te cambiaras, sujetala para que pueda salir y que te cambies

Houki estaba mas que impresionada por la fuerza, velocidad y reflejos que Izayoi habia mostrado, solo pudo hacer caso a lo que dijo el rubio

Izayoi terminó saliendo pero debido al alboroto causado las vecinas salieron y olvidando que ya había un chico salieron con simple ropa para dormir, sin siquiera pensar en que un chico las está viendo. Algunas de ellas iban más allá, llevando puesta sólo una playera, y sin usar pantalones o faldas en la parte inferior. En vez de eso, podia ver un triangulo invertido. Y además, algunas llevaban puestas blusas, pero sin sostén,

¿En verdad revelan su ropa interior tan fácilmente? Fueron los pensamientos del rubio

Mientras varias chicas decían

-Asi que este es el cuarto de Sakamaki-San

-Es información útil

Izayoi hizo platica con las chicas mientras esperaba a que su compañera terminara, 5 minutos después la puerta se abrió dejando pasar al rubio y despidiéndose de las chicas

Una mirada salvaje era dirigida hacia Izayoi, estaba siendo observado fijamente.

-¿Tengo algo extraño?

-Lo lamento no hay nada extraño

Houki se sentó en la cama. Con expresión bastante molesta, Houki rápidamente se amarró el cabello formando una femenina cola de caballo.

-Así que, dijiste que eres mi compañero de habitación

-Eso parece

Lo estaba observando fijamente. Esta chica tenía sus ojos tan agudos como bambú. En verdad agudos

-¿Qu...qué pretendes ganar con esto?

-¿Huh?

-Te estoy preguntando en qué estás pensando, los chicos y las chicas no pueden compartir la misma cama después de cumplir los 7 años, eso es sentido común!

-Jaja ¿De qué época sacaste eso?

-¿Tú... tú... tu...!

-¿Yo que?

-¿Tú, estabas esperando, esto cierto? A que lo hiciéramos (Nt: esto si lo dice en la novela)

-Si te soy sincero no lo esperaba, pero si me lo ofreces no lo rechazare

Pero Houki de los nervios y al darse cuenta lo que dijo tomo de nueva cuenta su bokken y trato de golpearlo de nuevo

-¡Oi! Eso estuvo cerca

Una vez mas Izayoi detuvo el golpe facilmente agarrandolo

-Sin sentido común. ¿Estás diciendo que no tengo sentido común? Asi que eso crees eh, eso crees,

Houki aún sigue concentrando su peso sobre el bokken. Esto no es bueno, se volverá algo problemático. Además, si agregas el hecho de que ella utiliza su propio peso para dirigir a la espada hacia abajo, significa que ahora, parece como si Houki estuviera empujando hacia la cama a Izayoi

-Waaaah. Shinonono-kun, tan di...rec...ta.

-Está prohibido escapar

-La forma en la que Sakamaki-kun la está recibiendo tampoco está tan mal

-Lamentable no tengo fetiches de exhibiciónista asi que Houki ¿Podrias cerrar la puerta?

Cinco rostros están asomándose por la puerta sin seguro, y probablemente más del doble de personas son las que están viendo todo desde el pasillo

-¿Qu...qué?

Houki, enormemente sorprendida, inmediatamente deja de empujar su cuerpo.

-¿Ah, ya terminó?

-Esa sensación obviamente no fue mala

Houki hace que las chicas se retiren y cierra la puerta bruscamente.

-Izayoi,

-¿Qué sucede? por cierto ¿Qué sucede con tu rostro?

-Pues así es desde que naci, olvida eso, sobre la situación ahora, el estar en esta habitación bueno. Eso significa que se de... debe dibujar una línea en el aspecto de vivir juntos

La voz se le escuchaba indistinta al principio, pero lo último lo dijo como si estuviera siendo obligada.

-Primero está el horario para bañarse. El mio es de 7 a 8 el tuyo será de las 8 a las 9.

-Uhm, ¿No seria mejor si me baño yo primero?

-¿Y quieres que espere con mi cuerpo todo sudoroso después de las actividades del club!?

-¿Actividades del club? Supongo que te refieres al kendo

-S...si

-¿El club no tiene sus propias duchas?

-No me siento cómoda si no estoy en mi habitación

-Por cierto, no hay retretes en los cuartos de aqui, ¿cierto? Bueno hay unos al final de cada piso, pero no hay ningún baño de hombres, verdad? Sólo pensé en ese problema por casualidad.

Pero en verdad es así. Desde la fundación de la Academia IS sólo han asistido chicas, así que no había necesidad de construir un baño para hombres.

Asi despues de arreglar varias cosas de compañeros de cuarto se fueron a dormir

 **Comedor**

-¿Por cuánto tiempo seguirás molesta?

-No estoy molesta

-No te ves muy feliz

-He sido asi desde que naci

Son las 8 AM del segundo dia de escuela. Izayoi y Houki se encontraban en la cafeteria, para los de primer año y como antes, estaban rodeados de chicas. Izayoi se encontraba un poco sorprendido de que incluso los miembros del personal sean mujeres (aunque es lógico)

Izayoi creció viviendo con Canaría así que no tenia la sensación de "¡Estoy viviendo con una chica! iMi corazón late como loco! iEstoy tan nervioso!"

Fue cuando llego Hikari y se sentó con ellos para que después se oyeran voces

-Mira, mira, ese es el famoso chico

-Parece que además esta la hermana menor de Chifuyu-nee-sama

-¿Huh... así que las dos hermanas son usuarios IS?

-¿Serán fuertes?

Hoy es igual a ayer. La mayoría de las chicas mantienen la distancia, formando un circulo alrededor, conocido como "incluso aunque es tentador, no hay que ser codiciosa" pero al parecer no todas piensan igual

-Sakamaki-kun ¿podemos sentarnos aquí?

Tres chicas sosteniendo sus bandejas del desayuno mientras esperaban nerviosamente la respuesta.

-Bueno, no es que no puedan hacerlo

La chica que le habló finalmente soltó un suspiro de alivio. Detrás de ella, dos de sus amigas la estaban animando en secreto. Cerca de donde se encontraban se armó un alboroto.

-Ah Debí intentar hablarle primero

-Apenas es el segundo dia. No hay que desanimarse

Por cierto, las personas que estaban fuera de la habitación ayer también están aquí

Así continuó la charla donde se platico sobre lo poco que comían las chicas a diferencia de Izayoi también se dio a conocer que Hikari y Houki eran amigas de la infancia

 **Salón** **de** **clases**

Las clases fueron como cualquier otra, siendo Maya la que explicará detalles de los IS, así transcurrio hasta el descanso donde varias chicas rodearon a Hikari y preguntaron

-¿Cómo se comporta Chifuyu-nee en su casa?

-¿Huh, sorprendentemente?

De pronto, un golpe inesperado llegó a la cabeza de Hikari

-Se acabó la hora de descanso. A sus lugares.

-¿Ah, cuándo se puso detrás de mi?

Ella es la única que la golpearia en un momento asi

-Ah, por cierto, Sakamaki, tu IS necesita algo más de tiempo hasta que esté totalmente listo

-¿Qué?

-Como no hay trajes disponibles. Asi que espera algo de tiempo. Parece que la escuela está construyendo un traje especial para ti

El salón entero empezó a chismear.

-¿Un traje personal? ¡¿Para alguien de primer año, y tan pronto!?

-Lo que significa que el gobierno le ha dado su apoyo

-Ah genial... yo quiero mi traje personal también?

Sin embargo solo el rubio no actuaba muy feliz y Chifuyu al darse cuenta dijo

-Sakamaki no pareces muy feliz, ¿Acaso no sabes lo que significa?

-Obviamente se que significa

-Entonces dimelo

-Sólo hay 467 IS existentes en todo el mundo y obtuve un privilegio especial para obtener uno pero sólo es un prototipo de pruebas.

-Oh no eres tan idiota como pensé

-¡Oi! ¡Oi! ¿quien crees que soy?

Asi fue la clase siguió hasta que el descanso llegó

Durante el descanso, Cecilia se acercó al lugar de Izayoi y dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la cintura. Que a decir en verdad le gusta esa postura

-La ganadora está prácticamente decidida. Aunque creo que es un poco injusto

-¿Por qué lo dices? Ojou-Sama

-¿Ah, todavia no lo sabes? Muy bien, déjame decirtelo entonces, civil ordinario. Yo, como representante de Inglaterra, Cecilia Alcott en otras palabras, tengo mi propia máquina personalizada.

-Wow

-¿Te estás burlando de mi?

-No, en verdad creo que es increíble. No puedo imaginarme todo lo increible que eres.

-Hablando normalmente ¿No me estarias tratando como una idiota al decir eso?

Golpeó fuertemente el escritorio con ambas manos. Haciendo que su libreta se cayera al suelo

-¿Qué no lo mencionaste durante la lección? Sólo existen 467 IS en todo el mundo. En otras palabras, aquellos capaces de poseer su propio IS son la élite entre la élite elegidos de entre las 6 billones de personas del planeta.

-Pero acaso no quiere decir que yo también soy de la elite, después de todo también tendré mi IS personal

-Puede ser pero despues de todo eres un novato con falta de experiencia a comparación mía

Fue como Cecilia echo su pelo para atrás y dio media vuelta como si de una modelo se tratase para irse

Izayoi solo se levantó y fue con Houki para pedirle que fueran a comer, después de todo debido a un problema Houki pareció distanciarse de la clase y su amiga Hikari no se encontraba ya que fue llamada por su hermana

-¡Oí! Houki vamos a comer

-Yo, no voy

-No digas eso, vamos, levántate, levántate

-Hey, dije que no quiero ir y deja de apoyar tu mano en mi espalda

-¿Qué, no quieres moverte? Acaso ¿quieres que te cargue?

-¿Qué?

Houki se sonrojó, Por el hecho de que el rubio la cargo y se la llevó cargando como princesa enfrente de todos

-Tendrás que venir incluso si no quieres

-Ba... bájame

-Cuando lleguemos a la cafeteria

 **Cafetería**

Llegando a la cafeteria. Que por cierto estaba un poco llena, pero parece que ambos podrian encontrar asientos para dos.

-Houki ¿Comerás "el especial del día" también, verdad?

-Deja de tratarme como un cachorro, tengo mis propios gustos

-Entonces pedire dos "Especiales del día".

Hoy el especial era verdel salado.

-¿Al menos me estás escuchando?

-Claro que si. Por qué crees que fui tan gentil e intenté pedirlo de buena manera, idiota? por cierto no has pensado ¿Qué sucederá si no haces ningún amigo? Tu vida de estudiante de preparatoria será muy sombria y aburrida. Lo digo por la escena de esta mañana

-N...no recuerdo haberte pedido ayuda para eso

-Tampoco recuerdo que no lo hayas hecho. Ah, señorita, dos Comidas del dia ¿Puedo dejar los cupones del almuerzo aquí?

Izayoi colocó los cupones en la casilla de recolección. Sólo podia usar su mano derecha en ese momento, lo que era un verdadero inconveniente. Despues de todo estaba incluso en estos momentos cargando a Houki con su mano izquierda para que no escapara.

-¿Sabes qué? No haría nada de esto si una persona ordinaria me lo pidiera. Es sólo por ti que lo estoy haciendo.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Eres mi compañera de cuarto asi que, eres la persona mas cercana

-Gra... gracias

-De nada

-Muy, bien, dos Comidas del dia lamento haberte hecho esperar.

-Gracias, señorita. Ah, en verdad se ve delicioso.

Izayoi al decir eso hizo que la señorita de la cafeteria sonriera agradablemente. Parece ser una buena Persona.

-Houki, ¿ves algún lugar vacio?

-Hay algunos asientos vacíos por allá

Izayoi solo la bajo, Houki tomó su propia bandeja de comida y se retiró rápidamente. Izayoi solo caminaba detrás de Houki para encontrar dos asientos vacíos frente a el

-Por cierto Izayoi ¿Quisieras enseñarme todo lo relacionado sobre como pudiste mejorar tus reflejos ? Si esto sigue así, nunca podre ser fuerte

-Esta bien, seria una buena manera de usar el tiempo libre hasta que llegue mi IS

Houki sentia parte de su orgullo perdido pero definitivamente no queria ser debil en especial con este sujeto que detuvo sus golpes fácilmente y cuando iba a preguntar como pudo detener sus golpes algo lo impidió

-Hey, ¿tú eres la persona mencionada en esos rumores, cierto?

Una chica detrás del rubio preguntó repentinamente. Era de tercer año. El color de la corbata cambia de acuerdo al año. Azul para los de primer año, amarillo para los de segundo, y rojo para los de tercero. El extremo de los listones se riza gradualmente y este recuerda a un peinado rizado común. La chica se ve bastante accesible como una ardilla. Totalmente diferente a la chica enfrente suyo, que entrecerró los ojos.

Como se esperaria de una estudiante de tercer año, su aspecto e incluso la atmósfera que emite son como los de una adulta. ¿Lo ves, Houki? Este tipo de lenguaje social es obligatorio.

Al mismo tiempo la chica se sentó al lado del rubio tranquilamente. Cruzó los brazos y los apoyó sobre la mesa, aproximando su rostro al del rubio

-Escuché que pelearás contra esa representante, ¿es cierto?

-Hm, parece ser que si

¿El rumor ya se ha extendido tan rápido? Asi que es cierto que las chicas son especialistas en chismes y rumores.

-Pero aún eres un novato, ¿cierto? ¿Por cuánto tiempo has manejado un IS?

-Unos 20 minutos

-No puedes ganar si ese es el caso. La clave de un IS es el tiempo de operación Tu oponente es una representante, ¿cierto? Entonces lo más probable es que ella ya haya superado las 3 horas fácilmente.

Izayoi no estaba muy seguro si acumular más tiempo de manejo era impresionante, así que no comprendia del todo lo que quiere decir. Sin embargo, ahora entendía a lo de que perdera fácilmente contra Cecilia.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe sobre los IS?

La sempai que aún no daba su nombre preguntó mientras se pegaba al rubio. Esta chica es bastante intima.

-Lo siento Sempai pero yo decidi tomar esta batalla, y ella acepto seria descortés que alguien que no tiene nada que ver se metiera

Ambas chicas estaban mas que sorprendidas por lo dicho del rubio, basicamente estaba aceptando ser derrotado

-Ademas no es necesario. De todas formas si el necesitara ayuda yo le enseñaré

Houki, que estaba comiendo de pronto dijo eso.

-¿Huh?

-Apenas eres estudiante de primer año ¿cierto? Disculpa, pero yo estoy más capacitada para entrenarlo

-Soy la hermana menor de Shinonono Tabane.

Lo que Houki dijo. Se sintio como si no quisiera decirlo, pero al final dejó escapar esas palabras renuentemente.

-Aunque digas que Shinonono...

Una vez que repitió eso, la sempai se quedó inmóvil. Era de esperarse, ya que la hermana menor de la creadora de los IS estaba frente a ella.

-Asi que, no tienes por qué tomarte la molestia.

-Ya veo... Si ese es el caso, no puedo hacer nada

Como se esperaria de la hermana menor de un genio famoso a nivel mundial. Cualquiera se sentiria intimidado al escuchar ese nombre. De hecho, la confiada sempai de pronto se sintió mal y se fue.

-¿Qué?

-Asi que entonces me enseñarás?

-Es lo que acabo de decir

-Gracias pero por el momento no sera necesario, por cierto ¿cuando quieres empezar tu entrenamiento?

-Hoy, después de clases. Ve a la arena de kendo más tarde. Quiero ver si no se han oxidado mis movimientos. Después de todo los detuviste muy fácil

-Muy bien.

 **Arena** **del** **Club** **de** **Kendo**

-¡Oi! ¡Oi! ¿Qué fue eso?

-Bueno, incluso si me preguntas

Después de clases, estában en el dojo de kendo. Aunque estaba repleto de espectadores, Houki aún demostraba su mal humor. 10 minutos después de comenzar la pelea, Izayoi detenía todos sus golpes e incluso haciendo que perdiera un set

-¿Por qué te demuestras tan débil? Se supone que eres la Campeona a Nivel Nacional

-¿Que quieres que haga? te mueves estúpidamente rápido

-¡Oi! esa no es toda mi velocidad

-¿Que clase de ser eres?

-Segun la taxomania soy humano, pero eso no es lo importante tendre que reentrenarte, sera un entrenamiento de 4 horas diarias despues de clase, 3 horas seran para mejorar tus habilidades y la ultima sera un duelo de kendo para ver que tanto mejoraste

 **Dia** **del** **encuentro**

Segunda semana lunes. El dia del encuentro contra Cecilia llego.

-Como te decia, Houki has mejorado bastante

Después de vivir juntos por una semana, se llevaban tan bien que Izayoi le mostro sus poderes obviamente en privado dejandola totalmente atónita pero eso explicaba por que no lo podía golpear y que el dijera que mejoró debía ser cierto

-Si, aún hay un problema que no ha sido solucionado. ¿Qué demonios sucedio con mi IS? Bueno supongo que puedo salir asi

Cuando estaba a punto de salir, alguien lo llamo

-¡Sakamaki-kun, Sakamaki-kun, Sakamaki-kun!

\- No es necesario que pronuncie mi nombre tres veces.

La maestra vicetitular con la que esta tan familiarizado, Yamada-sensei, vino corriendo al área de asientos A de la 3ra arena

La mujer parecia como si fuera a tropezarse en cualquier momento y el movimiento de sus pies hacia que todos se preocuparan por ella, como siempre. Sin embargo, se veia un poco más nerviosa de lo usual.

-Tranquilicese, Yamada-sensei. Respire profundo. Muy bien. Inhalar exhala, inhala exhala

-Muy bien. Parece como si estuviéramos calentando.

Después de decir eso, Yamada-sensei aguantó la respiración. Después de un momento, su rostro se puso rojo debido a la falta de oxígeno.

-¡Huah! ¿L-lo hice bien?

-Jajajajaja, parece que no sabe cuándo detenerse

-Tienes que respetar a tus mayores, idiota.

Como siempre, se escuchó el sonido de un golpe. Siendo muy fuerte para una persona comun.

-Como se esperaría de la antigua representante de Japón. Chifuyu-Chan

Otro golpe fue dado en la cabeza del rubio

-Llámame Orimura-sensei. Recuérdalo, o morirás

-¿Escuché bien? No creo que un profesor deba decir eso. Es gracias a esa personalidad que no tienes novio a pesar de ser una belleza.

-Hmph, si no hubiera tenido que cuidar de niños problema, olvidate de tener novio, seguramente ahora mismo ya estaria casada

-Pero dejando ese tema el IS personal de Sakamaki-kun! ya llego

-¿Huh?

-Sakamaki apresurate y prepárate. Sólo pueden usar la arena por tiempo limitado, así que aprovecha este duelo.

-¿Acaso no puedo pelear sin esa cosa?

-¡Oh! Asi que el gran Sakamaki Izayoi no cree ganar sólo por un pequeño obstáculo.

-Vaya forma de tratar de provocarme pero no te preocupes ganare

-Vaya. Si eres un hombre

Las puertas de la base se abrieron, emitiendo un sonido seco. Del otro lado, apareció gradualmente frente a Izayoi algo está ahí. Negro. Contrario a la blanca nieve. Sin decoraciones, sin colores. El IS bañado en color negro estaba esperando a su piloto

-¡Asi es! ¡El IS personal de Sakamaki-Kun, "Zekrom"

Negro como la noche e inmóvil, esa cosa parece estar esperándo. Asi es, como la última vez, siempre esperando este momento, solo este momento

-Apresúrate y comienza a montarlo. No tenemos mucho tiempo, asi que prepara y adaptate a los controles durante la pelea confiando en tu memoria. Perderás si no puedes hacer eso, ¿entendido?

Después de que lo apresuraran, tocó el IS

-Recarga tu espalda. Muy bien. Sentirás como si estuvieras sentado. Después, el sistema se optimizará por cuenta propia

Como lo dijo Chifuyu, Izayoi recargo su cuerpo contra la armadura IS "Zekrom". Parecia como si alguien estuviera encima suyo mientras la armadura se adapta a al cuerpo y se cierra. El sonido de aire siendo expulsado puede escucharse y las uniones de la armadura se sienten como si fueran parte de su propio cuerpo. Se siente como si se hubieran fusionado.

Fue creado para el en primer lugar, así que "Zekrom" y el estaban "conectados"

La visión de Izayoi se sintio como si se ampliara y aclarara, como en alta resolución. Después de eso la sensación se extiende por todo su cuerpo. Los valores se diseminan por todos los sensores sobre su cuerpo y puedo comprender todos y cada uno de ellos como si los viera todos los dias.

Detectando un IS en modo de espera, el nombre del piloto es Cecilia Alcott, el nombre clave del IS es "Blue Tears" es un traje especializado en disparos a larga distancia, y posee una armadura única

-Las sensores IS especializados están funcionando correctamente, ¿cierto?, Bien Izayoi, ¿Qué tal te sientes?

Chifuyu se veia como siempre, pero pudo sentirlo en su voz. Está preocupada

-No te preocupes, Chifuyu. Estoy bien

Detrás de su conciencia clara, Zekrom estaba procesando datos y modificaba los controles primarios para adaptarse al cuerpo del rubio. Incluso durante este mismo segundo, la superficie de Zekrom continúa cambiando su forma. Ya que tanto el software como el hardware se están actualizando, los valores mostrados han alcanzado un gran nivel

-Ah, así que no huiste

Cecilia resopló y se llevó una mano a la cintura, emitiendo esa vibra de princesa nuevamente.

Los sensores no se preocuparán por algo como eso La máquina de un brillante color azul "Blue Tears", posee la caracteristica única de cuatro alerones posteriores, haciéndolo ver tan noble como un caballero. La piloto, Cecilia, sujetaba una pistola de 2 metros de largo, una rápida búsqueda le indicó que era idéntica a una pistola láser de seis o siete calibres llamada "Starlight Mk lll"

Ya que los IS originalmente fueron desarrollados para actividades espaciales, por principio, flotan en el cielo. Por eso, no es extraño que lleve un arma que es mucho más grande de lo que ella es

Básicamente, en un pelea IS, uno gana si los puntos escudo del oponente llegan hasta 0. Sin embargo, si eso sucede, una vez que la armadura es atravesada, habrá daño real. Es diferente a las capacidades defensivas numéricas, las áreas de daño, sin importar que sean grandes o pequeñas, terminan afectando la pelea. Por cierto, para evitar que el piloto muera, parece que cada IS tiene una habilidad de defensa absoluta. Puede bloquear cualquier ataque, pero reducirá drásticamente la energia defensiva al menos eso decia el libro de texto, asi que debería ser verdad

El rubio recibio un golpe en el hombro y el IS no usó esa defensa absoluta probablemente pensando que todo estará bien incluso si es destruido.

-Ahora bailemos. Baila el vals que Cecilia Alcott y Blue Tears están tocando

Un disparo, y otro, y otro, y otro. Los ataques continuaban dirigiendose, y además eran disparados con precisión, asi que no podia esquivarlos todos debido a que Zekrom y el no se habían sincronizado

La energia del escudo continuaba bajando y Zekrom continuaba emitiendo las señales de alerta

-¡Quieres callarte! Necesito un arma ¿¡Cuál es tu arma!?

Inmediatamente después de preguntar eso, la lista de armas disponibles se mostró

-¡Oi! Sólo hay una

Solamente había algo llamado "espada de combate a corta distancia'.

-Bueno ya que no puedo golpearla, al menos es mejor que nada

Preferia pelear a puño limpio pero Chifuyu se lo habia prohibido. Saco la espada de combate a corta distancia de nombre no especificado para usarla. Con un sonido de alta frecuencia, el hombro izquierdo emitió una esfera de luz, La esfera tomó forma por si misma, y en su mano terminó sujetándola. Esta espada de 1.6 metros de largo era su arma

-Usar un arma para ataques a corta distancia para enfrentarme en mi traje especializado para ataques a distancia ¡Debes estar bromeando!

Cecilia lanzó su ataque de inmediato. Aunque logro esquivarlo, la distancia entre su oponente y el era de unos extensos 27 metros.

Para el rubio recorrer esa distancia le costaba menos de un segundo pero ahora mismo, es como si fueran unos cuantos kilómetros. Sin embargo. Parece que sólo podia intentarlo. No podía admitir la derrota. La verdadera pelea comienza ahora.

 **27** **Minutos Después**.

-En verdad has resistido. Te daré algo de crédito por ello

-¿Enserio? Gracias Ojou-Sama.

Las reservas de los puntos de escudo de Zekrom ya se encontraban en 67 y el daño actual era medio. Izayoi apenas lograba utilizar su arma, solamente es "apenas"

-Eres la primera persona que conozco que ha logrado resistir tanto tiempo contra Blue Tears

Después de decir eso, Cecilia mostró una expresión como si estuviera felicitando a un perro que logró atrapar un frisbee mientras atacaba con las cuatro armas móviles independientes flotando a su alrededor. En una de las cosas parecidas a un alerón, hay un cañón láser BT instalado directamente. Esa arma parece tener un nombre muy complicado, asi que mejor se le dice Blue Tears. En otras palabras, este IS se convirtió en una unidad única después de que esos armamentos llamados Blue Tears le fueran equipados, y por eso, la unidad tomó el nombre de ahi.

En los últimos 27 minutos, Cecilia ha estado presumiendo eso incluso aunque Izayoi no decia nada.

-¡Pero ya es hora de terminar esto!

Cecilia soltó una risita mientras alzaba su brazo derecho. Y entonces, dos Blue Tears recibieron las órdenes es demasiado problemático explicarlas, pero las cosas similares a alerones se aproximaron volando desde todos los ángulos

Los Blue Tears que rodearon al rubio desde arriba y desde abajo comenzaron a brillar desde sus puntas y dispararon los láseres. Una vez que intente bloquearlos o tan siquiera esquivarlos, Cecilia usará esa oportunidad para disparar su rifle. De cualquier forma, así ha sido desde el principio.

-¡Acabaré con tu pierna izquierda!

-¡Mierda!

Esa parte ya ha perdido la armadura, así que si es atacada, la defensa absoluta se activará definitivamente. Entonces, las reservas del escudo caerán hasta 0, y perderé Si ese es el caso, tendré que intentarlo

-¡Aaaaaahh!

Se escuchó un sonido fuerte, y por un instante, saltaron chispas. Mientras lo obligaba a acelerar, su cuerpo chocó contra el rifle de Cecilia, haciendo que éste fuera desviado hacia un costado, y al fin logro evitar ser golpeado, al menos una vez.

-¿Qué...? En verdad estás haciendo tonterías! iSin embargo, la resistencia es inútil

Cecilia creó algo de distancia y movió su mano izquierda horizontalmente. Con eso, los cuatro Blue Tears que estaban en espera llegaron volando hacia Izayoi

-Bien, ahora lo entiendo

Esquivando los láseres que pueden atravesar a un humano normal. Izayoi utilizó su espada, y pudo sentir el metal siendo rebanado en dos. Las chispas azules y blancas se desprenden del Blue Tears que fue rebanado y explota un segundo después

-Uno menos

-¿iCómo te atreves?

Encarando a una sorprendida Cecilia, Izayoi blandio su espada hacia abajo. Cecilia esquivó el ataque que la buscaba desde atrás y movió su mano derecha nuevamente. Los Blue Tears 2 y 3 tomaron posiciones.

-Por fin lo comprendi. Estas armas sólo se mueven con tus órdenes! Además...

Después de analizar sus rutas y destruir los propulsores traseros del Blue Tears para hacerlo caer

-En ese momento, no puedes lanzar otros ataques, porque tienes que concentrarte para poder usarlos, ¿cierto Ojou-Sama?

La ceja derecha de Cecilia se contrajo levemente.

Izayoi ya podria deducir a dónde se dirigirán. Definitivamente intentarán atacarlo desde un ángulo en el que su reacción sea más lenta. La visión del IS es perfecta. Sin embargo, los humanos que lo usan no pueden ver hacia atrás, debajo y arriba simultáneamente, asi que cuando nuestro cerebro procesa la información la respuesta será más lenta por unos pocos segundos. Cecilia solo esperaba esa oportunidad para atacar. Por otro lado, eso significa que Izayoi podria provocar a su enemiga para que ataque desde donde el quiero que lo haga. La lógica es simple, sólo tenia que crear una abertura y dejar que el oponente ataque desde ahi y sólo tendra que esperarlo.

Sujeto la empuñadura de su espada con la mano derecha nuevamente. El entrenamiento después de clases que hizo con Houki se ha vuelto inesperadamente útil. Lo más básico del kendo es golpear y no perder la sensación que ha ganado, de sus experiencias en el pasado, aunque incluso se haya vuelto más lento

Al entrar en el rango de Cecilia, agito su espada para destruir el Blue Tears 3, y gracias al mecanismo de gravedad cero del IS y también a su estupida fuerza logro patear el Blue Tears 4 destruyendolo. El rifle no podria apuntarle a tiempo, y esta seria la mejor oportunidad para atacarla

-Te tengo.

La sonrisa de Cecilia aparecio

-Maldición

Los instintos básicos del rubio detectaron peligro dicendo que tomara distancia pero ya era demasiado tarde. Con un sonido seco, la parte de la armadura con forma de falda en la cintura de Cecilia se abrió, y esas partes que se alzaron repentinamente comenzaron a moverse.

-Lamento decirte esto, pero son un total de seis Blue Tears

Esos no parecen ser Blue Tears que disparen láseres. Más bien son del tipo que lanza misiles que rastrean automáticamente. Fue lo que paso por la mente del rubio

Inmediatamente después, la explosión provocada adquirió un color tan rojo que se volvió blanco mientras lo rodeaba

 **Sala Privada**

Chifuyu y Maya, que estaban forcejeando hace un momento, mostraban una expresión seria mientras veian la imagen en la pantalla, que estaba bloqueada por humo negro.

-Humph.

Mientras el humo negro se dispersaba, Chifuyu soltó un resoplido. Sin embargo, se veia como si estuviera pensando que todo estaba bien.

-Fue salvado por la máquina, ese idiota que tanta suerte tiene

El humo flotaba vagamente y se dispersaba poco a poco. Y la máquina de color negro estaba en medio de todo eso.

 **Arena 3 Izayoi vs Cecilia**

El formato y optimizacion de los controles ha sido terminado, por favor presiona el botón para confirmar

-¿Que demonios?

La información llegó directamente a su conciencia. Al mismo tiempo, apareció una ventana frente a el, con un botón que decia confirmar en el medio.

Sin entender bien qué sucedia, presionó el botón. Después de eso, una enorme ola de información llegó hasta su mente

Esta debe ser la información procesada Podia comprenderlo basándose en la sensación. Después de eso, una increible transformación ocurrió en el

Escucho un sonido de alta frecuencia. Sin embargo sentio la gentileza que llevaba.

En ese momento, su cuerpo quedó envuelto no, la esfera de luz que apareció cubriendo a su IS desapareció al instante y retomó forma por su cuenta.

El IS con una forma totalmente nueva despedia un débil brillo. El brillo borró todo tipo de daño que había recibido y redefinió la apariencia del traje.

-¡N...no me digas... que ese es el Primer Cambio? ¿¡Entonces significa que estabas peleando con la configuración inicial desde que comenzamos!?

La ventana que mostraba "formateo y "optimización" parecia referirse a esto. Si es asi, entonces este es el verdadero traje.

Las curvas que le daban forma al inicio ahora habían desaparecido, y ahora se habian convertido en curvas mejor formadas y esquinas pronunciadas, emitiendo la sensación de estar viendo una armadura de diseño medieval

Espada para combate a corta distancia mejorada Ser-Versta*

La espada tenía una gran hoja echa de luz morada llameante y bordes negros que se entrelazaban. Gracias a la compleja función mecánica, uno podia decir que definitivamente estaba hecha para usarse con un IS

Los dos Blue Tears recargaron nuevamente los misiles guiados, y ante la orden de Cecilia, comenzaron a aproximarse. Está utilizando nuevamente las rutas múltiples, y son más rápidos que los Blue Tears que disparan laseres. Sin embargo

-Puedo verlos

Izayoi apreto su mano derecha fuertemente. Ser-Versta parecia responder a su fuerza ya que emitió un profundo sonido mecánico. Sabia cómo usarla, ya que entrenaba con Houki

Izayoi solo giro en su mismo eje y termino cortando los misiles lanzados. Aterrizó en el suelo con una risa despiadada

-Bueno... Fuiste bastante buena

Se agacho un poco y un sonido explosivo como si la tierra se partiera resonó bajo sus pies y desaparecio a la vista de todas a excepción de Cecilia que detectaba un IS enfrente suyo siendo el del rubio. Ella seguía procesando el como Izayoi pudo saltar hacia la parte donde ella se encontraba si habia mínimamente 20 metros de separación

Solo pudo ver como el chico bajaba su espada y le daba un corte que hizo que su escudo llegara a 0 apesar de tener mas de 215 puntos

*Encuentro terminado Ganador Sakamaki Izayoi*

Se dio el anuncio que marcaba el fin del combate. Todas tenian una expresion incrédula despues de todo Cecilia llevaba la ventaja pero termino perdiendo en cuestión de segundos, la única excepción era Chifuyu y Houki que conocían lo que paso en los últimos momentos

-Almenos la terminó con la espada y no con un golpe

Fue lo único que dijo Chifuyu

 **Tiempo Después**

Mientras caminában de regreso juntos, Houki observaba sin desviar la vista de Izayoi

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Tramposo

-¿Huh?

-Usaste tus poderes

-Solo me prohibieron el golpearla, además quería comprobar si Zekrom podría soportar mi poder y al parecer fue así

-Ya veo, por cierto ¿continuaremos con el entrenamiento?

-Si, pero ahora que tengo también mi IS tendrás que ayudarme

-Fue lo que dije y pienso pagarlo

Así continuaron su viaje de regreso a su habitación

 **Habitación Cecilia**

El agua caliente continuaba cayendo de la regadera. Caia sobre su piel y seguia su camino entre las curvas de su cuerpo. Su figura bien proporcionada que era extraña entre las personas blancas y su hermoso perfil, para Cecilia, eran algo de lo que se sentia orgullosa. Sus largas piernas eran brillantes, suaves, y hermosas, y no solo podrian rivalizar con las de una modelo, seguramente podrian derrotarlas en términos de belleza. Aunque su busto era un poco más pequeño comparado con el de las chicas blancas de su misma edad, hacia que su perfil fuera mucho más llamativo. Por eso, tenía sentimientos encontrados en cuanto a ello. Sin embargo, eso sólo se aplicaba cuando se comparaba con otras chicas blancas. Si se comparara con el de las chicas japonesas, era más que suficiente, y su tamaño incluso se consideraria como grande. Cecilia continuaba permitiendo que el agua bajara por sus pechos mientras se encontraba inmersa en un profundo pensamiento.

(El encuentro de hoy...)

Incluso en este momento, no comprendia como aquel chico había acortado tanta distancia en poco tiempo, incluso con el Ignition Boost lo tendría que haber visto, ya que el pudo acortar la distancia, recibió un golpe que rebajaron sus puntos hasta alcanzar el 0.

Para Cecilia, que siempre creyó que ganaria fácilmente y constantemente se esforzaba para lograrlo, ese pensamiento evitaba que se calmara. (Definitivamente Perdi...)

Pero no se sentia para nada satisfecha; al contrario, eso la hacia sentirse incómoda.

-Sakamaki Izayoi

Aún recordaba a ese chico con los ojos llenos de una fuerte voluntad. Esa mirada que indicaba que no iba a rendirse totalmente diferente a la mirada de su padre que era la de alguien sin voluntad

Su mirada tanto le desagradaba que creció con el pensamiento de "No quiero casarme con un hombre así"

Después de varios sucesos terminó llegando a Japón conociendo a Sakamaki Izayoi, conoció al chico ideal que poseía esa mirada tan firme.

-Sakamaki Izayoi

Intentó decir su nombre en voz alta. Sorpresivamente, pudo sentir su pecho calentándose. Su corazón estaba latiendo sin limites. Cecilia se acarició los labios suavemente. Esos hermosos labios que parecian como si esperaran a que alguien más los tocara, y dentro de su cuerpo, una emoción increíble comenzó a agitarse. Cálido y dulce, entristecedor y a la vez placentero.

-¿Qué es este sentimiento?

Antes de que se diera cuenta, su pecho ya estaba repleto con esa sensación.

-Quiero saberlo

Cecilia quería conocer su verdadera identidad, quiere saber qué es lo que se encuentra detrás de este sentimiento. Sólo el sonido del agua fluyendo resonaba dentro del baño.

 **Dia Siguiente**

-¡Felicidades! ¡Izayoi-Kun por ser el nuevo representante!

Las chicas del salón solo aplaudían mientras Izayoi solo tenía una cara de frustración, después de todo se le olvido que la apuesta que hizo con Cecilia era para ser el Representante de clase

En ese momento Cecilia se puso de pie y camino enfrente de Izayoi

-Lo siento por mi comportamiento que he tenido, me comporte de manera infantil y creí que por ser una candidata representante de mi país no iba a perder

-No hay nada que disculpar Ojou-Sama

-Aun hay mas

Después de toser un par de veces para aclarar su garganta, Cecilia se llevó una mano a la barbilla

-Además, si esta llamativa, elegante y perfecta persona, te enseña a manejar un IS definitivamente mejoraras

Con el sonido de la mesa siendo golpeada, Houki se levantó bruscamente

-Lo lamento, pero Izayoi ya tiene instructor. Me lo pidió directamente

-Ah, Shinonono-san, de grado C en manejo de IS. iHay algo que quieras hablar conmigo Cecilia Alcott de Grado A?

-¡Esto esto no tiene que ver con niveles!

-¿Eres de grado C Houki?

-Po... por eso dije que esto no tiene que ver con niveles, ¿cierto?!

-Siéntense, par de idiotas.

Chifuyu caminó rápidamente y golpeó las cabezas de Cecilia y Houki después de aproximárseles. Como se esperaría de la representante japonesa en el primer Mondo Grosso, su amenaza se encuentra a un a escala totalmente diferente. Las dos chicas sólo se sentaron desanimadas. Amenazante y desanimadas, es realmente interesante combinar esas dos

 **Fin Del Capítulo**

 **Notas: zekrom=personaje de pokémon**

 **Ser-versta = espada que usa Ayato en Gakusen toshi Asterik**

Bien les gusto este fic. Realmente quería cambiar de prota ya que en mis demás fics era Issei. sentía que no iban a encajar Izayoi y el mundo de infinite stratos de echo originalmente iba ser un izayoi campione pero solo me había visto el anime y leerme las novelas se me hacia algo pesadas, por último dejare por un tiempo el fic de shinmai ya que siento que no es un crossover sino mas un completo fanfic bueno sin más me despido


	2. La amiga de la infancia

**Arena de Entrenamiento**

Cerca del final de abril, época en la que las flores de cerezo comienzan a caer. El día de hoy, Izayoi y su clase eran entrenandos por la instructora del infierno conocida mejor como Chifuyu

-Muy bien, entonces comenzaremos a practicar algunas maniobras básicas con el IS. Sakamaki, Alcott, intenten volar sus respectivos IS. ¡Apresúrense! Un piloto entrenado adecuadamente no necesita más de un segundo para desplegar su IS

Después de escuchar eso, Izayoi comenzó a concentrarse.

Una vez que el IS es optimizado, permanecerá con el piloto en la forma de un adorno. El de Cecilia es un arete colgando de su oído izquierdo, y el de Izayoi son unos auriculares, normalmente son como adornos, pero el de Izayoi es mas un accesorio que incluso funcionan como auriculares normales.

Después de varios intentos, Izayoi descubrio que solo alzando su mano derecha a la altura del pecho y con los dedos medio, indice y el pulgar extendidos se activaba más rápido ya que esta pose permitia concentrarse mejor o más eficiente. (¡Ven! ¡Zekrom!) Murmuro dentro de su corazón.

En ese momento, sintio que una delgada capa se extendia desde su cabeza hacia el resto de su cuerpo. El tiempo que le llevó desplegarse fue de unos 0.7 segundos. Las esferas de luz rodearon su cuerpo antes de aparentemente fusionarse para formar el IS

Su cuerpo se volvió más ligero al instante y todo tipo de sensores comenzaron a conectarse con su conciencia, lo que incrementó su área de visión. En un parpadeo, su cuerpo quedó equipado con el IS Zekrom y estaba flotando unos 10 centimetros del suelo

Cecilia también había equipado su IS Blue Tears y estaba flotando igualmente. Los alerones que el rubio destruyo durante su encuentro ya estaban totalmente reparados.

-Muy bien, vuelen

Después de que Chifuyu dijera eso, Cecilia entró en acción de inmediato. Se elevó rápidamente y se detuvo muy alto sobre el suelo.

Sin embargo Izayoi se encontraba en el mismo lugar, ni siquiera a dar intento de volar

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿Realmente tengo que ser el mono de pruebas?

-¡Si!

Respondió una Chifuyu obviamente enojada por la actitud del rubio que no era más que un chico problema

-¡Ok!

Fue lo único que el rubio dijo, se agacho un poco y un sonido explosivo como si la tierra se partiera resonó bajo sus pies y desaparecio a la vista de todas para aparecer al lado de Cecilia

Cecilia solo pudo hacer una cara amarga después de todo recordaba que así fue como terminó derrotada en su encuentro

Varias de las alumnas que salieron del shock solo pudieron pensar "Es realmente rápido"

-En términos específicos, Zekrom posee una salida de poder mucho más elevada que el Blue Tears

Fue lo que dijo Chifuyu para ocultar los poderes del rubio. Izayoi solo pudo escuchar una llamada de atención desde la linea de comunicación.

-[¡Imbecil! ¿Que tratas de hacer?]

-[Sólo he aprendido a cómo ejecutar ascensos y descensos de emergencia, y el método para manejar el IS, que es simplemente moverse en dirección a la que imagino. Sin embargo, no soy capaz de poner un límite]

-Izayoi-kun, la imaginación sólo es eso. Debes concentrarte en algo más sencillo para ti

-Ojou-Sama no notaste que lo que decia era mentira ¿verdad?

-¿En verdad? Pues entonces me compadezco de ti

-¿Porque?

-Lo sabras dentro de poco

Cecilia reveló una sonrisa satisfecha, pero no era una que lo estuviera ridiculizando, ni una cortés. Simplemente era una sonrisa normal y contenta.

Desde aquel encuentro, parece como si siempre buscara una razón para ayudarlo, como se esperaría de una representante candidata, era realmente hábil. Sin embargo, Izayoi se pregunto qué tanto ha cambiado su forma de pensar. Incluso parece como si su actitud cuando se conocieron fuera una simple mentira o algo asi, aunque ya se lo imaginaba

-Izayoi-kun, ¿si quieres puedo enseñarte después de clases?

-[¿Cuánto tiempo permanecerás ahi arriba? ¡Apresúrate y desciende!]

El rubio escucho un grito molesto a través del comunicador. Al darse cuenta, muy, muy abajo en el suelo se encontraba Houki, quien le arrebató el comunicador a Maya y mostraba una expresión bastante irritada.

Todo gracias a los sensores del IS. Podian ver cualquier cosa amplifica y clara desde unos 200 metros sobre el suelo.

El rubio pensaba que si esa habilidad fuera usada para algo malo, en verdad causaria muchos problemas pero que sin duda valdría el precio

-Ahora que recuerdo el IS originalmente estaba planeado para usarse en actividades espaciales, y ya que tiene que observar objetos a distancias de decenas de miles de kilómetros

Como lo esperaria de una estudiante modelo, Cecilia sabe muchas cosas asi.

Cuando Houki intentó explicarlo, resultó algo asi

"Es una sensación como Hmm." "Un toque semejante a dong". "Y también en modo clang."

Sus explicaciones le resultaron totalmente inútiles al rubio. Hasta el punto que le hizo cuestionarse si en verdad activó un IS de esa forma

En realidad el rubio no ha comenzado a practicar seriamente con Zekrom, por ayudar a su compañera

Por cierto, Cecilia siempre invalidaba las explicaciones de Houki, y entonces comenzaban a discutir.

Cecilia trataba siempre de comportarse amigablemente con Izayoi, pero era todo lo contrario con Houki.

-[Sakamaki, Alcott, intenten realizar un descenso repentino para después detenerse por completo. El objetivo es 10 centimetros sobre el suelo]

-[Entendido.]

-Iré primero.

Después de decir eso, Cecilia se dirigió hacia bajo de inmediato. Unos instantes después parecia haber logrado detenerse perfectamente

-Entonces es mi turno

Izayoi enfoco su concentración y un propulsor activándose desde sus alas y al instante se dirigío hacia abajo, terminó por aterrizar de forma excelente

-Ohh pensé que terminarías por estrellarte

-¿Quien crees que soy?

-Asi que ¿recordaste mis lecciones que te enseñé ayer? Bien hecho

Houki cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho de forma orgullosa

-¿Lo que me enseñaste ayer? No me digas que te refieres a esos extraños sonidos. ¡Jajaja! ¡Houki en verdad puede hacer bromas!

-Estás diciendo algo grose…

Alguien apareció frente a Izayoi interrumpiéndola.

-Realmente eres asombroso. No se podía esperar menos de alguien que me pudo ganar

Cecilia se rió felizmente otra vez.

"Las emociones de una chica simplemente cambian cuando quieren" ¿Quién fue el que dijo que los sentimientos de una mujer son como el cielo otoñal? No seria mejor decir que son más impredecibles que el clima. Fueron los pensamientos del rubio

-¿No crees que lo adulas demasiado?

-Ara, simplemente se da crédito cuando es merecido ¿No lo crees?

-Mira quién habla loba vestida de cordero

-Bueno, es mejor que llevar puesta la ropa de un demonio

Ambas se miraron amenazadoramente, haciendo que saltara chispas. Bueno en realidad no saltaron chispas, pero por alguna razón el rubio podia verlas.

¿Será gracias a los sensores de Zekrom? Si ese es el caso, aunque es algo increíble, en verdad es una función inútil.

-Hey, idiotas, no bloqueen el paso. ¡Si quieren discutir, háganlo en otro lado!

Apartando bruscamente a los costados las cabezas de Cecilia y Houki, Chifuyu se quedó de pie frente a Izayoi

-Sakamaki, despliega tu arma.

Escuchando sus palabras, una vez más uso su mano izquierda para sujetar su espada Ser Versta en menos de 0.5 segundos

-Talvez no solo eres palabras mocoso, bien hecho

Solo Chifuyu dijo eso, pero en su cara se podía ver que estaba orgullosa del hijo adoptivo de Canaria, aunque fuera un chico problema

-Alcott, despliega tus armas.

-¡Si!

Alzó su mano a la altura del hombro y después estiró su brazo hacia el costado, destelló rápidamente y simplemente con eso, ya sujetaba su Starlight Mk III.

Su arma estaba cargada. Cecilia sólo tenia que dar la orden para retirar el seguro. En menos de un segundo, desplegó su arma, incluso preparada para disparar.

-Como se esperaría de la representante candidata. Sin embargo, tienes que cambiar tu postura. ¿A quién le estarias apuntando si tu arma aparece a un costado? Intenta señalar hacia el frente.

-Pe...ro, necesito mantener esta pose por el bien de mi imagen

-Cambiala ¿¡No me escuchaste!?

Parecía como si Cecilia quisiera responder algo más, pero guardó silencio de inmediato después de que Chifuyu la mirara fijamente.

-Ahora despliega tu arma de corto alcance

-¿Qué? ¡Ah, si... si..!

Parecia que Cecilia estaba quejándose por algo dentro de su mente, ya que se sorprendió cuando le dieron la orden

La pistola en su mano se desintegró en particulas de luz a ese fenómeno se le llama "guarda" y entonces, desplegó una nueva arma para atacar a corta distancia. Sin embargo, el brillo en su mano no podia tomar forma y continuaba flotando en el aire.

-¿Aún no está listo?

-E...en un momento. ¡Aah, maldición! "Interceptor"

Gritó el nombre del arma. Después de enfocar su concentración, el brillo tomó la forma del arma.

Izayoi estaba un poco sorprendido el recordaba que el libro de texto mencionaba que ese era un método para principiantes así que una representante candidata como Cecilia el desplegar su arma de esa forma debe ser algo realmente humillante.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardaste? ¿Quieres que el enemigo te espere en una pelea real?

-¡En una pelea real no le permitiria al enemigo acercarse a mi! Así que no habría ningún problema

-¿Oh? Pero en el encuentro contra Sakamaki, permitiste que un principiante se te aproximara, además de que eso marco tu derrota

-Es...eso fue po... porque

Cecilia masculló. Sin saber qué hacer, obviamente perdió la habilidad de hablar claramente. Justo Izayoi miraba la escena mientras se reia

En ese momento, se escucho una señal a través de la frecuencia privada de Zekrom.

-[¡Todo es tu culpa! ¿¡Porque te me acercaste!?]

-[Jajaja, ¿Acaso lo olvidaste Ojou-Sama? Mi IS solo cuenta con armas a corto alcance]

-[Ti…tienes que responsabilizarte]

-[¿De qué quieres que me responsabilice?]

La rubia solo miraba al rubio mientras hacia un puchero. Así el par de rubios volvieron a poner sus IS en modo de espera. Fue cuando un grito se oía en el cielo siendo de una chica

-Ahh, esa idiota, Sakamaki bajala

-Ok

Fue lo único que dijo el rubio y todas volvieron a sentir como explotaba la tierra y se levantaba el polvo para mostrar a un rubio en el cielo usando su IS y dirigiendose a la chica

Todas estaban algo confusas por lo mostrado

-¿Se impulso al mismo tiempo que invoco su IS?

El rubio cargaba a una chica bastante parecida a Chifuyu, esta chica era la hermana menor Hikari usando un IS

Zekrom habia mandado los datos sobre el IS "Byakushiki" un IS del tipo combate a corto alcance, era un IS blanco pero no era un blanco puro sino un blanco grisaseo

Cuando bajaron Chifuyu solo le dijo a su hermana

-Veo que ya lo traes, ¿Pero que hacias metiéndote en problemas?

-Cuando lo fui a recoger me dijeron que lo usara el mayor tiempo posible para el primer cambio

-Lose idiota, pero ¿realmente tenías que hacerlo sin supervisión?

Después de que Hikari recibiera un regaño terminó el día de clases

 **Entrada de la Academia IS**

En la noche, se encontraba una chica con una mochila Boston que no concordaba para nada con su pequeña estatura. Su cabello flotando en la cálida noche de abril, estaba atado en dos colas de cabal a ambos costados de la cabeza. Su cabello que parecia como si estuviera a punto de tocar su hombro era de un color negro que contrastaba con los listones amarillos que lo sujetaban.

-Veamos, ¿dónde estará la sala de recepción?

Sacó una hoja de papel del bolsillo de su blusa. La pieza de papel arrugado daba prueba del carácter y naturaleza de la chica.

-La Sala de Servicio General en el Edificio Principal... ¡Pero lo que yo quiero saber es en dónde está!

Sin importar cuánto se queje, no recibirá una respuesta por parte del papel, así que lo guardó nuevamente en su bolsillo junto con su frustración. Incluso aunque se escuchó el sonido del papel arrugándose aún más, a ella eso no parecia importarle.

-Sólo tengo que encontrarlo, Bien Hagámoslo,

"En vez de pensar, ¿por qué no actuar?" ese es el tipo de persona que es esta chica. Para decirlo gentilmente, siguió la doctrina práctica; para decirlo directamente, no piensa demasiado las cosas

A primera vista, la chica parece japonesa, pero al prestar más atención, en esos finos y hermosos ojos que pertenecen a una persona de China.

Aun asi, para esta chica, Japón no sólo es su segundo hogar, también es un lugar con el que está muy familiarizada y en el que ha creado lindas memorias.

Mientras continuaba caminando en esta desconocida escuela, buscaba a alguna persona en los alrededores. Sin embargo, ya son más de las 8 PM, y las luces del campus ya se han apagado.

-A esta hora, los estudiantes deben estar en sus dormitorios. ¿Deberia volar sobre la escuela y echar un vistazo?

A pesar de pensar que esa es una buena idea, al recordar el libro de reglas de la escuela, que era tan grueso como 3 directorios telefónicos.

-Seria algo muy malo si activaras el IS en la escuela antes de ser transferida formalmente. En el peor de los casos, se convertiria en un tema diplomático. ¡Por favor evita esa situación!

Una vez que recordó los ruegos y expresiones de los oficiales de alto rango, comenzó a sentirse mejor

Para ella, que siempre ha odiado a los adultos que presumen su señorio. La fuerza fisica de los hombres es sólo una fachada.

También se sentia feliz de ello ya que siempre había odiado a los chicos que se creían mucho porque eran hombres.

De pronto, recordó a cierto chico. Para ella, él era la razón principal de su regreso a Japón

-¿Me pregunto si estará bien?, tal vez aún siga siendo bastante animado.

Al menos ella nunca lo habia visto deprimido. Él no era ese tipo de persona. De pronto escuchó algo.

Desvió su atención hacia el origen de ello y vio a algunas chicas regresando de las instalaciones de entrenamiento de IS.

Ella pudo identificar eso fácilmente porque las instalaciones relacionadas con los IS tienen aspectos similares en todos los países.

-Genial, ahora puedo preguntarles

La chica comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la arena. Pero un inesperado grito provocó que la chica se detuviera.

Era la voz de un chico similar a una con la que está familiarizada. No, seguramente es la voz de esa persona. La posibilidad de una inesperada reunión provocó que el corazón de la chica se acelerara.

-¿Me reconocerá? Debería ser capaz de hacerlo ¿cierto? Sólo ha pasado un año

La chica pensaba mientras era distraida por la idea de no ser reconocida.

-¡No pasa nada, no pasa nada! ¡Además, sino me reconoce, significará que me he vuelto más linda!

Al cambiar su manera de pensar a una utra-optimista, comenzó a caminar nuevamente pero se detuvo al solo dar unos pasos y escucho la conversación de esa persona

-¿Houki cuándo lograrás comprender esa sensación? ¡Has avanzado muy poco en esta semana!

-Lo que pasa es que cada día aumentas más la velocidad

-¿Qué quieres decir? Se supone que cada día entrenas para mejorar y es para que no se haga fácil. Pero olvidemos eso por hoy, vayamos a comer

-¿Como cambias el tema de una cosa a otra?

-Don natural, pero ya vayamos a comer o acaso ¿Quieres que te vuelva a cargar?

La chica solo pudo ponerse roja y empezó a correr, el chico persiguió a la chica mientras ésta aceleraba el paso.

La chica solo pudo observar aquella escena

-¿Quién es esa chica? ¿Por qué se ven tan amigables? ¿Por qué se llaman por sus nombres?

Los rápidos latidos se desvanecieron como si nunca hubieran sucedido y fueron reemplazados por un sentimiento frio, como si se hubiera desprendido una avalancha, llenándola de frustración.

Después de eso, encontró rápidamente la Sala de Servicio General. El edificio principal se encontraba detrás de la arena, y ya que esa zona estaba alumbrada, logró ubicarlo con rapidez.

-Mm, muy bien, los procedimientos están terminados. Bienvenida a la Academia IS Huang Lingyin-san.

Las amigables palabras de la recepcionista le parecieron distantes, ya que ninguna fue procesada por su cerebro. La chica Lingyin no se veía para nada contenta. De pronto, preguntó bruscamente.

-¿En qué clase se encuentra Sakamaki Izayoi?

-¿Ah, el famoso chico problema? Está en la clase 1 Tu estarás en la clase 2, asi que sus salones son vecinos. Ah, además, él es el representante de su clase. Como se esperaria del único hombre capaz de usar un IS

La naturaleza de una mujer es cotillear. Lingyin observó friamente a la recepcionista, quien se percató de ello mientras la chica preguntaba otra cosa.

-¿La representante de la clase 2 ya fue elegida?

-Si

-¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Seguramente se percató del extraño comportamiento de Lingyin, ya que la recepcionista parecia preocupada mientras preguntaba.

-Me gustaria pedirle que renunciara a su puesto de representante de la clase y me lo cediera.

Claramente, podian verse unas cuantas venas resaltando en el rostro sonriente de la chica

 **Restaurante**

-Sakamaki-kun ¡Felicitaciones por convertirte en el representante de la clase!

-¡Felicidades!

Con varios sonidos secos consecutivos, los trozos de papel de colores salian de las cometas de todas direcciones, y los listones que caian sobre el pesaban más dentro de su corazón que lo que pesaban en verdad.

Estában en la hora libre durante la cena, en un restaurante dentro del campus.

Todos los de la clase 1 estaban reunidos aquí y cada una sujetaba una bebida en la mano. La atmósfera estaba bastante animada.

-¡Yo no quiero celebrar! ¿Para qué hacer toda esta fiesta?

Fueron las palabras de cierta pelinegra. Ahi estaba colgada una pancarta que decia "Celebración por la Asignación de Sakamaki Izayoi como Representante de la Clase"

-El torneo entre los representantes de las clases serán mucho más emocionante

-¿Torneo?

Pregunto una dudosa chica de lentes

-Es un torneo donde todos los representantes de clase enseñaran sus habilidades

-Así es en verdad tenemos suerte de estar en la misma clase que él

Izayoi miro al grupo de personas y pensó es demasiado extraño. Definitivamente hay más de 30 personas en el restaurante. ¿Por qué hay más gente aqui que el total de personas en nuestra clase cuando nos reunimos todos?

-Al parecer eres muy popular Izayoi

-Es verdad, excesiva competencia

Dijeron en voz baja un par de chicas sentadas al lado del rubio, percatandose de la escena y mostrando un poco de mal humor

-¿En verdad lo creen? No deberían enojarse yo solo las quiero a ustedes dos

-¡¡¡EH!!!

Solo pudo reir a carcajadas al notar como las chicas se ponían rojas y no sabían que decir pero la escena se vio interrumpida por una chica

-Por aqui, por aqui. Soy del Club del Diario. Vine a hacer un reportaje sobre el popular novato ¡La entrevista especial a Sakamaki Izayoi-kun!

Todas a su alrededor soltaron expresiones emocionadas

-Ah, me llamo Mayazumi Kaoruko, gusto en conocerte. Soy la vice-presidenta del Club del Diario. Toma Mi tarjeta.

El rubio recibió la tarjeta y reviso el nombre. El kanji tenia demasiados trazos; ella misma debe sentirse irritada al tener que escribir su nombre fueron los pensamientos del rubio

-¡Muy bien, Sakamaki-kun! Por favor dime lo que piensas al convertirte en el representante de tu clase

La chica colocó un microfono y una cámara de video frente a el, mientras sus ojos brillaban como los de una chica inocente.

-Solo diré que ganare el torneo y si quieren tratar de ganarme, prueben intentarlo las recompensare con unas largas vacaciones al hospital

Izayoi vio la oportunidad de divertirse como si de un juego se tratase. Todas las chicas lo veían impresionadas por lo que había dicho, pero luego recordaron cuando se presentó ante Cecilia

 _"Soy igual que mi apariencia lo sugiere, soy un incivilizado, salvaje, vulgar, brutal y hedonista. Así que por favor siga las reglas de uso y dosificación cuando interactúe conmigo"_

-¿Estas transmitiendo esto en vivo?

Fue la pregunta que soltó Houki para poner una cara amarga cuando fue respondida afirmativamente

-¡Qué miedo!

Pensaron varias chicas, después de todo había demostrado ser muy bueno en el uso del IS, tanto que Chifuyu le dio un pequeño alago, además de ganarle fácilmente a una representante con un IS de tercera generación

-Eh... ya se, ¿por qué no dejamos que Cecilia diga unas cuantas palabras?

Fueron las palabras que Houki soltó para desviar la atención del rubio

-La verdad no me gusta hacer este tipo de entrevistas, pero ya que me lo pides, tendré que hacerlo.

Aunque Cecilia se quejó, no parecia estar negándose.

-Ahem. Entonces, primero escucharemos algunas palabras de mi parte, así que...

-Ahh, si será demasiado largo, entonces mejor olvidado. Simplemente tomaremos una fotografia.

-¡Al menos espera a que acabe de hablar!

-No importa, ya inventaré algo. Ah, ya sé. Hay que pretender que te gusta Sakamaki-kun

-¿Qu…qu… qué?

Cecilia se sonrojó de inmediato además de que recordo lo que dijo hace unos momentos el rubio

-¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?

-As...asi qu... ba… básicamente, tú Bueno, bueno, de cualquier forma, ustedes dos, acérquense. Les tomaré una fotografia

-¿Qué?

Cecilia preguntó con sorpresa. Sin embargo, por alguna razón también se veia contenta

-Los dos tienen IS personales, ¡¿cierto?! Asi que tomaremos una foto. ¡Ah, estaria bien si se tomaran de las manos!

-¿En verdad...? Muy bien

Por alguna razón, Cecilia, que estaba comenzando a inquietarse, continuaba observándo al rubio. Podia emitir una vibra similar a "ahora es la oportunidad, pero no puedo dejar que las personas sientan que soy demasiado amigable" de su parte.

-Disculpa, me darás una copia de la fotografia, ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto

-Entonces, primero iré a cambiarme de ropa.

-De ninguna manera, eso tomará demasiado tiempo. Apresúrense y acérquense un poco más.

Mayazumi sujeto las manos de ambos rubios antes de juntarlas directamente.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Na…nada. Nada en verdad

Izayoi solo sintió una gran mirada

-¿Qué sucede, Houki?

-Nada.

Izayoi habia pensado que si se paso con lo de decir que le habían gustado, no es que fuera mentira era con las que más tiempo pasaba pero no sabía que pasaba exactamente por la cabeza de esas dos

-Muy bien, ya voy tomarla. ¿Cuánto es 51 por 35 entre 24?

-74.375 pero ¿Para qué diablos fue eso?

Un sonido eléctrico indicó el momento en el que presionó el botón de la cámara digital

-¡Hey, esperen! ¿¡Por qué todas se amontonaron aquí!?

Las demás chicas de la clase se movieron a una velocidad increíble y se reunieron alrededor del par de rubios en el momento que fue tomada la fotografia.

-¿Qué está intentando hacer este grupo de idiotas?

-¿Qu…qué les sucede?

-No te preocupes, no te preocupes. Cecilia-san no puede simplemente sacamos ventaja, ¿cierto?

-No creen que es mejor tener un recuerdo de toda la clase

-¡Claro que si!

Las chicas comenzaron a ver de forma traviesa a Cecilia, quien era incapaz de decir algo. De esa forma, la Celebración por la Asignación de Sakamaki Izayoi como Representante de la Clase terminó después de las 12 de la noche.

 **Habitación 1025**

Antes de darse cuenta, ya era tarde en la noche, y su fuerza se había desvanecido sin razón aparente mientras se recostaba sobre la cama

-Hoy fue un dia divertido, ¿cierto?

-Bien por ti

Houki comentó eso con tono burlon

-¿Qué está intentando hacer? ¿Comenzar una discusión? Ademas ¿Quién dice que me siento contento? ¿Si estuvieras en mi lugar, te sentirias contenta?

-Uuh... Cla… claro que si. Tal vez me sentiria feliz

Izayoi sabía que definitivamente no se sentiria de esa forma, pero ella nunca retirará sus palabras una vez que las dice. Ella es ese tipo de persona.

Después de decir eso, el rubio se metió a la cama y entonces, un almohada lo golpeó repentinamente

-¡Oí! ¿qué sucede contigo?

-¡Eso debería preguntarte! ¡Me pondré la pijama!

-Entiendo no me perdere ni un detalle, así que comienza cuando quieras

Después de decir eso, Izayoi no despegó su mirada, mientras Houki lo vio furiosamente

-Esta bien me volteare pero sin embargo Houki ya te dije que deberías cambiarte de ropa cuando yo no esté

Después de decir eso Izayoi se giro en dirección opuesta a Houki pudiendo escuchar el sonido de la ropa frotándose entre si mientras se la quitaba y se la colocaba

-Y... ya acabé

Después de que se le concediera el permiso, Izayoi se giro nuevamente.

-¿Oh, cuando compraste ese obi?(nt:faja para la yukata o kimono)

Houki llevaba puesta una yukata para dormir. El rubio en verdad pensaba que su compañera era una persona de estilo definido. Sin embargo, se le veia bien.

-En verdad eres observado

Izayoi supo que con esa respuesta la actitud agresiva de su compañera se habia desvanecido y su humor mejoró radicalmente.

-¿De que hablas? Después de todo, vivo contigo

-Con que de eso se trata, ya veo me has estado observando

-No lo diría así, pero tampoco es mentira

-Entiendo, ¡muy bien! ¡Hora de domir!

Houki se metió en su cama y apagó las luces. La habitación quedó en silencio total durante unos minutos hasta que alguien hablo.

-Izayoi, lo que acaba de suceder lo lamento.

-Está bien, no te preocupes.

-¿E…en verdad? Entonces está bien... Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches

Así ambos quedaron dormidos, Houki sonriendo mientras dormía e Izayoi esa noche, por alguna razón, comenzo a recordar eventos del pasado.

 **Salón de clases 1-1**

-Buenos dias, Sakamaki-kun. ¿Ya escuchaste el rumor de la estudiante transferida?

Por la mañana, justo cuando estaba a punto de sentarse, las compañeras del rubio comenzaron a hablarle.

-¿Estudiante transferida? En estos momentos del año? Apenas es Abril. ¿Por qué es una transferencia en vez de una inscripción?

Según lo que recordaba el rubio, para poder ingresar a la Académia IS se requieria pasar un examen y sin la recomendación de un país, era imposible inscribirse.

-Asi es. Escuché que es una estudiante transferida desde China

-¿En verdad?

-Ah, ¿podrá ser que se enteró de mi existencia y decidió transferirse aquí?

La representante de Inglaterra en la clase 1-1, Cecilia Alcott, como siempre, con una pose en la que su mano está sobre su cintura en verdad se ve bien esta mañana.

-Es imposible que sea transferida a esta clase, ¿cierto? Asi que no hay que emocionarse antes de tiempo.

Houki definitivamente estaba caminando hacia su asiento (detrás de Izayoi). Ya que Houki era una chica, también era bastante sensible ante este tipo de rumores

-¿Qué tipo de chica será?

-Ya que es representante de un pais, debe ser muy fuerte.

-Izayoi ¿sientes curiosidad sobre ella?

-Un poco

-Humph

Después de responder honestamente, el humor de Houki empeoró y ahora mostraba una expresión irritada.

-No tienes tiempo para pensar en otras chicas. El torneo entre representantes de la clase es el siguiente mes.

-¡Asi es! Izayoi-kun, para prepararte para ese torneo, debemos tener más lecciones prácticas. Ya que yo, Cecilia Alcott, tomaré ese papel. Además, los únicos con IS personales en esta clase somos tú y yo.

Cecilia enfatizó demasiado la palabra únicos pero tenía razón. Si Izayoi pidiera la ayuda de otra compañera, pedir el traje de entrenamiento, obtener la autorización, y optimizarlo les llevaria todo un dia, pero no era lo que el rubio quería, si lo que quería era una pelea de entrenamiento rápida, Cecilia sería la opción más adecuada.

-¿Acaso no lo dije? Que voy a ganar

-Solo decirlo no será suficiente Izayoi-Kun, ¡tienes que prepararte para poder ganar!

-¡Asi es! Como el único chico, sería penoso que perdieras además si ganas, la clase entera se sentirá feliz!

Cecilia y el resto de sus compañeras comenzaron a motivarlo para entrenar. Hasta que en poco tiempo, todas comenzaron a reunirse y termino rodeado de chicas y ya que es algo que sucede normalmente, ya se había acostumbrado.

-Aunque ahora si lo piensan solo hasta ahora, los representantes de las clases 1 y 4 tienen un IS personal, asi que deberia ser fácil ganar esto ya que pudo vencer a Cecilia

La rubia sintió como su orgullo volvió a ser golpeado por lo dicho de su compañera

-Esa información ya es vieja.

De pronto, se escuchó una voz en dirección a la puerta pero que a cierto rubio se le hacia familiar

-La representante de la clase 2 también posee su propio IS así que no ganarán tan fácilmente.

La persona que cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho mientras concentraba el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra y se recargaba en la pared era nadamas y nada menos que...

-¿Eres Rin, cierto?

-Así es. Soy la representante candidata de China, Huang Lingyin. Hoy, he venido a a declararte la guerra Izayoi

Formó una pequeña sonrisa mientras sus dos coletas se alzaban en el aire

-Jajaja ¿Por qué intentas actuar tan genial? Eso no va contigo

-¿¡¡¡Qu... Que!!!? ¿Por qué me dices algo así?

El rubio solo pudo reirse haciendo que la chica se enojara, mientras todas no entendían bien la escena, pero podían deducir que eran conocidos

-¡Hey! Te pregunté por qué…

Mientras estaba hablando, la chica fue golpeada bruscamente por el libro de asistencia de la instructora del infierno

-Es hora de la reunión estudiantil. Regresa a tu salón

-Chi…Chifuyu-san...

-¡Llamame Orimura-sensei! Apresúrate y vete de aqui, no bloquees la puerta estorbas.

\- Lo lamento.

-¿Eres tu Rin?

-¿Hikari? Asi que tambien estudias aquí ¿Porque no me sorprende?

-¡Ohh! eres bastante valiente para ignorarme

-¡Lo... lo... siento!

Rin temblaba mientras se retiraba de la puerta, demostrando claramente que le atemorizaba Chifuyu.

-Orimura, siéntate

-Si... Chifuyu-nee...

La chica solo recibió un golpe del libro de asistencia

-Que me llames Orimura-Sensei

-Si

 **Time Skip**

-¡Todo es tu culpa!

-¡Todo es gracias a ti!

Cuando comenzó el almuerzo, lo primero que hicieron Houki y Cecilia fue reclamarle al rubio

-¿Ahora qué hice?

Durante las lecciones, Maya les llamó la atención cinco veces y fueron golpeadas por Chifuyu tres veces. Por cierto dejar de prestar atención frente a Chifuyu es como untarse salsa para barbacoa en todo el cuerpo frente a un tigre hambriento

-Bueno, si no tienen nada que decir, hablaremos durante el almuerzo así que primero vayamos al comedor

-Uuh... bueno, ya que lo mencionas vamos

-Así es, no es que no pueda acompañarte

-Muy bien, muy bien, muy bien.

Izayoi, Houki, Cecilia, incluyendo a otras chicas de su salón, se dirigieron al comedor

Izayoi compro un set japonés en la máquina expendedora de cupones siendo umehachin y salsa de soja (nt: umehachin es básicamente ciruelas encurtidos japonesas {umeboshi} que fueron conservados en vinagre con virutas de pescado {bonito} y hojas Shiso.)

Houki eligió udon con tofu, y Cecilia un almuerzo occidental

-Te he estado esperando por mucho tiempo, Izayoi

La que repentinamente bloqueó su camino, era la famosa estudiante transferida, Huang Lingyin. Por cierto, se le suele llamar normalmente "Rin"

Esta chica no ha cambiado en nada. Su peinado sigue siendo el de dobles coletas y puedo deducir que su carácter tampoco ha cambiado, fueron los pensamientos de Izayoi

-Si, Si, lo que digas, sólo quitate. No puedo entregar el cupón si continúas parada ahi, además de que también estás estorbando a las demás.

-¡Qu…qué idiota! ¡Eso ya lo sé!

-Por cierto, los fideos perderán su figura.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡todo gracias a que me hiciste esperar tanto tiempo! ¿Por qué no llegaste antes?

-¿Cómo iba a saber que me esperabas?

Después de que el rubio entregará los cupones y mientras esperaba a recibir su comida se dirigió hacia Rin

-Ah pasado algo de tiempo. No nos habíamos visto por un año ¿cierto? ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien ¿Qué hay de ti? Me entere de la muerte de Canaria-san

Se pudo sentir como el ambiente animado se esfumó, las otras chicas pudieron deducir que era alguien importante para el rubio

-Estoy bien y no he hecho gran cosa

-Ya veo. Al menos enfermarte una vez

-¿Qué tipo de deseo es ese?

-Ah… ¡Ahem, Ahem!

-Izayoi-kun, tu almuerzo ya esta servido, ¿sabias?

Houki y Cecilia carraspearon ruidosamente para interrumpir la conversación

-La mesa de allá está vacía.

-Vamos

Incluyendo a Rin, incito a las demás para que comenzaran a moverse. Ya que era un grupo de casi 10 personas, les llevaria algo de tiempo llegar hasta ahi

-Rin ¿Desde cuándo estás en Japón?

-Deja eso para después, lo que yo quiero saber es, ¿cómo lograste usar un IS? Quedé impactada cuando te vi en las noticias.

-Bueno lo que paso fue…

Cuando el rubio iba a explicar fue interrumpido por cierto par de chicas

-Izayoi, ya es hora de que nos des una explicación.

-¡Asi es, Izayoi-kun! ¿Estás... saliendo con esta persona?

-No estamos saliendo.

-Sólo somos algo parecido a amigos de la infancia.

-Si, deja las presento, La chica de cola de caballo es Houki mi compañera de cuarto

-Gusto en conocerte. Espero que nos llevemos bien

-Si, igualmente

Cuando ambas se saludaron, por alguna razón, se podían ver chispas volando entre ellas.

-¡Ahem! Seria un problema si te olvidaras de mi existencia.

-A eso iba, la rubia es la Ojou-sama también conocida como Cecilia

-¡Soy Cecilia Alcott, la representante candidata de Inglaterra! Representante de China, Huang Lingyin-san

-¿Quién eres tú? Tu nombre se me hace conocido

-¿Disculpa? No me digas que no me conoces

-Um, la verdad no estoy muy interesada en otros paises.

-¿Q…q…qué...?

Cecilia se molesto tanto que no pudo responder nada más. Su rostro se puso rojo como una sepia cocinada debido al enojo.

-¡Déjame aclararte algo, no perderé contra alguien como tu!

Dijo Cecilia con gran enfado pero sin perder su elegancia

-¿En verdad? ¡si llegáramos a pelear, obviamente yo ganaria! Lo siento por ti, pero soy muy fuerte

Rin no se dejo intimidar y respondió con tono de voz orgulloso.

No ha cambiado nada, siempre con una extraña cantidad de confianza en sí misma y sin demostrar malicia en sus palabras. Así es su verdadera forma de pensar. Pero incluso si no pretende insultar a nadie, algunas personas podrian resultar ofendidas. Fueron los pensamientos del rubio

Houki dejó los palillos en la mesa, Cecilia temblaba mientras apretaba su puño. Por otro lado, Rin continuaba comiendo su ramen casualmente como si fuera un domingo en la tarde.

-Escuché que eres el representante de la clase 1, pensé que ese era un trabajo bastante aburrido para ti

-Lo es pero así resultaron las cosas.

\- Oh...¿te gustaria que te enseñara a manejar el IS?

En ese momento, el sonido de la mesa siendo golpeada interrumpió, Houki y Cecilia se levantaron inmediatamente de sus asientos.

-¡Yo me encargaré de enseñarle a Izayoi! ¡El me pidió que lo mi!

-Estás en la clase 2, ¿cierto? ¡No recibiremos ayuda de una enemiga

Las dos se veian intimidantes. Parece que de verdad les motivan las peleas entre clases. Tal vez deberia seguir su ejemplo un poco más. fueron los pensamientos de Izayoi

-Estoy hablando con Izayoi. ¿Me harian el favor de no meterse?

-Esto también tiene que ver conmigo, Izayoi me rogó desesperadamente para que lo ayudara a entrenar

-¡Oi! ¡Oi! Nunca llegué al punto de rogante desesperadamente

-Ya que es de la clase 1, tiene que ser entrenado por alquien de la misma clase. Es algo obvio y tú apareces de esta manera, así que supongo que estás planeando algo.

-No apareci de la nada. ¡Además he conocido a Izayoi más tiempo que tú! Sin mencionar que iba a mi casa a cenar frecuentemente, asi que nos comprendemos muy bien

-Nunca habia escuchado sobre esto

-Yo tampoco, necesitas darmos una buena explicación

El rubio que solo comía sin importarle mucho la escena que estaban dando solo respondió

-¿Qué necesito explicar? Sólo somos amigos de la infancia, y normalmente frecuentaba el restaurante chino de la familia de Rin

Por otro lado, Houki y Cecilia soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Entonces sólo se trataba de un restaurante?

-Ah, ya veo. Si sólo es un restaurante, no hay nada extraño sobre ello.

Las demás chicas de la clase que también parecian tensas se relajaron. Sonó la campana que marcaba el fin del almuerzo

-Bueno nos vemos, si tienes tiempo al terminar las clases hay que reunirnos

-Disculpa, pero Izayoi tendrá entrenamiento especial conmigo, así que no tiene tiempo después de clases.

-Asi es, se requiere de un entrenamiento especial para el torneo entre clases. Ya que también tengo un IS personal lo ayudare

La desventaja que parecia haber entre las chicas desapareció, y ambas parecian haber encontrado una oportunidad para atacar mencionando ese entrenamiento especial. Acababan de arrebatarle el tiempo libre después de clases al rubio.

-Bueno, entonces, cuando termines con el entrenamiento, iré a buscarte. Recuerda dejar algo de tiempo libre para mi. Así que bye bye, Izayoi

Rin bebió lo que quedaba de sopa, guardó sus cosas y se alejó sin esperar respuesta. Como se esperaba de la chica, era imposible que fuera lo suficientemente respetuosa como para despedirse de las demás antes de irse.

 **Time skip**

Habían pasado varias semanas que incluso marcaron el inicio de Mayo, después del reencuentro, Izayoi entrenaba con Houki, Cecilia y Hikari en el uso del IS, muchas veces en un 2 vs 1 y un 3 vs 1 siendo por parte de Houki que se unía con los IS de la escuela, pero que a Izayoi le servía más ya que se adaptaba más rápido a las respuestas de Zekrom, pero sin duda cada combate se dificultaba un poco más que el anterior, ya que las chicas cooperaban más ya que siempre eran derrotadas y preferían ayudarse entre sí que seguir perdiendo con el rubio.

Hoy era el último día que podían intentar derrotarlo ya que la arena entraría en una etapa de mantenimiento para los encuentros de una semana

Así estuvieron por 20 minutos por parte de las chicas pero fueron derrotadas

-Hoy estuvieron más cerca de golpearme, si sirvio su plan de distraerme pero saben que solo funcionara una vez ¿verdad?

-Eso me deprime más, estuvimos cerca pero a la vez tan lejos

-No se depriman, han mejorado bastante

-Se supone que el que debería mejorar eres tu, no nosotras

El rubio solo reia, así el grupo se dirigía a la salida cuando vieron a cierta chica con coletas

-Bien, hasta que te encuentro

-¿Que ocurre Rin?

-Recuerdas cuando nos encontramos y que te dije que venía a declararte la guerra

-Recuerdo algo así

-Bien vengo a pelear contra ti

-Ohh Si tan solo querías morir me lo debiste haber dicho desde antes

Fue cuando el grupo de chicas abrió los ojos de la impresión mientras el rubio se empezó a tronar los dedos y la castaña al conocer de sus poderes se puso pálida y trato de decir

-N…no…me re…refiero a una pelea física sino a una de IS, vengo a hacer una apuesta contigo

-¿Que apuesta?

-El que gane el torneo podrá pedirle al otro lo que quiera

El rubio dirigió su mirada a los pechos de la chica y solo pudo decepcionarse por lo poco que se habían desarrollado mientras las demás solo lo miraban enojadas, Rin al darse cuenta se cubrió con su brazo

-Nada de ese estilo

-Es una lastima pero volviendo al tema anterior, la apuesta no suena tan mal, es un trato

Ambos solo estrecharon su mano para declarar que el trato habia sido aceptado

 **Time skip**

El dia de la pelea llegó, el encuentro entre Izayoi vs Rin seria llevado a cabo en la 2da arena, y sería el primer duelo. Ya que era el famoso encuentro entre recién ingresados, no quedaba ni un lugar vacio en las gradas. Incluso los pasillos estaban totalmente llenos con estudiantes. En cuanto a las personas que no pudieron entrar, tenían que conformarse con ver el encuentro a través de las pantallas de transmisión.

Frente a Izayoi se encuentra su rival Rin quien está esperando silenciosamente a que comience el encuentro, en su IS "Shenlong"

Al igual que con el Blue Tears, las partes flotando son la característica única de Shenlong.

Los cañones en ambos hombros parecen como si pudieran atacar por cuenta propia. Dolerá si soy alcanzado por uno de sus ataques. Fueron los pensamientos del rubio

-"Ambos participantes, a sus posiciones."

El locutor los apresuró. Tanto Izayoi como Rin se encontraban en el aire a unos 5 metros de separación. Activaron sus respectivos comunicadores para poder habla

-[Izayoi si me suplicas, reduciré el dolor que te provocaré]

-[Rin acabas de cometer un gran error y lo peor es que sabes cual es]

-[¿Cual de todos?]

-[Que el oponente me menosprecie. Así que ¡Ataca con todo lo que tengas! porque sino moriras]

-[Mierda, recuerda que va en contra de las reglas y lo más importante, perderías por descalificación]

Es posible acabar con el traje sin tener que matar al piloto. Además, las representantes candidatas deben ser capaces de hacer algo así

Con el sonido de la chicharra, Izayoi y Rin entraron en acción. Inmediatamente, la Ser Versta que desplego el rubio, bloqueó un disparo.

Uso la defensa de cruz tridimensional y ataco desde el frente

-[Oh. Eres bastante bueno como para haber logrado bloquear mi primer disparo de esa forma y sin usar tus poderes.]

La espada con una figura única similar a una cimitarra en las manos de Rin se movia como el bastón de una animadora. Ya que tiene hojas por ambos lados, es más como si fueran varias armas fusionadas en la hoja. Rin atacaba desde los lados, vertical y diagonalmente, y ya que estaba girando rápidamente, era dificil interrumpirla.

Se convertirá en una pelea de desgaste. Fueron los pensamientos del rubio

Izayoi sabía que sin el IS podría ganar esa batalla pero ahora que tiene uno tendría que poner atención al escudo sino perdería y optó por tomar distancia

-[¡Eso fue demasiado inocente!]

Los protectores de Rin en sus hombros se abrieron y en el momento en el que los objetos similares a esferas salieron disparados, el cuerpo de Izayoi fue lanzado por un impacto invisible, intentando mantener la conciencia que se estaba desvaneciendo gradualmente, pero Rin no dejó de atacar, una sonrisa orgullosa se formó en su rostro. Después de eso, lanzó el verdadero ataque

-¡Waahhh!

Fue golpeado por el puño invisible y lanzado hacia el suelo. El dolor atravesó los escudos defensivos y pudo sentirlo claramente: el traje resultó levemente dañado.

 **Sala de espera**

-¡Esto es malo!

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Cañones de impacto, comprimen el aire cercano dentro del cañón, y la onda de impacto resultante sale disparada como una bola de cañón. Esas son armas de tercera generación como los Blue Tears

Houki, que estaba viendo la transmisión en vivo desde la arena, murmuró y la persona que le respondió era Cecilia, quien también observaba el encuentro.

Sin embargo, Houki no estaba escuchando, ya que en la pantalla veía como Izayoi estaba pasando un mal momento. En cada ocasión que Izayoi recibía daño, el corazón de Houki se detenia.

Houki sabía que esta era una batalla más complicada que la vez pasada contra Cecilia. Más que obtener la victoria, Houki sólo queria que regresara sano y salvo.

 **Segunda Arena: Izayoi vs Rin**

Eres bueno esquivando, incluso aunque la especialidad del Rugido de Dragón es que tanto el barril del cañón como la bala sean invisibles para el ojo.

Gracias a eso, Izayoi ni siquiera podia ver el barril de los cañones, mucho menos los disparos. Y parece que los ángulos de los cañones continúan atacando sin limite. Pueden atacar desde arriba, abajo e incluso desde atrás. Pero de lo que pudo sentir es que la trayectoria es lineal y siempre se dirigían hacia el.

Izayoi sujeto el mango de Ser Versta fuertemente con su mano derecha y recordo el entrenamiento que llevo a cabo la semana pasada junto a Hikari para lograr dominar el Ataque de Anulación de Barrera

 **Flashback**

Cuando Hikari le preguntó Chifuyu puso la grabación del encuentro con Izayoi vs Cecilia. Hikari y Houki tenian dudas del por qué había ganado de un solo golpe pero incluso después de ver las repeticiones de la pelea no llegaron a ninguna conclusión.

Chifuyu quien estaba exasperada por su falta de progreso, finalmente les explicó lo sucedido.

-Esa fue la habilidad de Ser Versta. Sin importar cuántos puntos de escudo posea el oponente, puede pasar a través del escudo e infligir daño directo al cuerpo. ¿En ese caso qué sucedería, Shinonono?

-El IS activaria la defensa absoluta, lo que reduciria drásticamente los escudos

-Asi es. Me converti en la número 1 del mundo gracias a esa habilidad que de igual manera posee la Yukihira Niigata pero hay una condición para usar la Ser Versta y la Yukihira

-¿Condición?

-Así es la Yukihira y la Ser Versta a pesar de ser espadas que se consideran gemelas solo pueden ser activadas si su usuario es digno

-¿Eso significa que si Izayoi no era digno que hubiera ocurrido?

-Cuando se hicieron las pruebas para ingresar se le hacia a todas una prueba de compatibilidad para las espadas, Izayoi obtuvo un porcentaje del 99% para Ser Versta y 73% para Yukihira sin embargo Hikari obtuvo los mismos resultados solo que contrarios

-Osea que a las personas que fueran más compatibles se les darían un IS

-Así es, necesitamos más datos de las espadas, no fueron suficientes los que se obtuvieron de cuando yo use a Yukihira

-Ya veo, ¿pero no tienen algo como un efecto secundario?

-Se sabe de que Yukihira necesita una gran cantidad de energía para ser activada, tanto es su consumo que utiliza la energía del escudo de los IS para ser transformado en poder ofensivo mientras se estima que la Ser Versta usa la energía física del usuario

-¿Así que ambos son trajes defectuosos?

Cuando Hikari soltó esa pregunta fue golpeada en la cabeza por Chifuyu

-El IS ya es un producto incompleto, asi que no está defectuoso ni nada por el estilo. Sólo significa que comparado con otros trajes, Byakushiki y Zekrom tienen mayor poder ofensivo

-Ya veo, pero eres increíble Chifuyu-nee ser capaz de ganar con una sola arma

-Una vez dicho esto entrenen para adaptarse a las espadas y sus efectos en especial tu Hikari necesitas aprender cuando utilizar la Yukihira Niigata

-¿Enserio es tan difícil?

-En primer lugar, Hikari una novata como tú ¿puede sobrevivir en un combate a distancia media? Suprimiendo el rebote, calculando la trayectoria y creando distancia, deteniéndose repentinamente, ejecutando una vuelta absoluta... además de las caracteristicas de los proyectiles, la condición atmosférica, los efectos del armamento del oponente: eso es una pelea estratégica Y hay muchas más! ¿Puedes hacerlo?

-Entrenare lo más que pueda

-Bien, Sakamaki a pesar de que ganaste tienes que probar cuanto tiempo puedes permanecer con la Ser Versta, además trata de ayudar a Hikari

-Entiendo

 **Fin del Flashback**

Así fue como Hikari se terminó uniendo a los entrenamientos de Izayoi con Houki y Cecilia

Rin hizo girar su par de cimitarras como si fueran bastones de animadoras antes de sujetarlas. En cuanto a Izayoi se coloco en posición para poder acelerar y así reducir la distancia antes de que disparara. Aprendio la habilidad "Ignition Boost". Solo esperaba el momento justo, podia meterla en problemas a pesar de su nivel de representante candidata.

Las propiedades protectoras del piloto en un IS evitan que piloto pierda el conocimiento provocado por las fuerzas gravitacionales repentinas que acompañan a la aceleración.

Ya que este es un ataque sorpresa sólo puede ser usado una vez, tenia que usar la función de Anulación de Barrera que posee Ser Versta.

Pero en ese momento... Justo cuando la Ser Versta estaba a punto de golpear a Rin, la arena entera tembló con una explosión repentina. La causa no eran los cañones de Rin; el rango de ataque y la fuerza eran diferentes. Además, podia verse humo elevándose desde el centro de la plataforma, que atravesó hasta la arena junto con la barrera defensiva.

-[¿Qué sucede...?]

Por la linea privada, Rin, quien se escuchaba confundida por los eventos repentinos, le preguntó.

-[¡¡Izayoi, se suspende el encuentro!!¡Apresúrate y regresa a la zona de control!]

-[¡Oi! ¡Oi! ¿De qué está hablando Rin? Eso es lo que deberías hacer tu]

Justo mientras Izayoi le decia eso, los sensores de alto nivel tecnológico del IS emitieron una noticia de emergencia.

 _[Se detecta un IS de origen desconocido]_

La arena y sus barreras están hechas del mismo material que los IS. Ya que acaba de invadirla algo que pudo penetrarla, el lugar será sellado.

Fue en ese momento que Izayoi terminó cargando a Rin para evitar el rayo infrarrojo que el IS desconocido disparo que dirigido hacia la chica

-[¡Es…espera! ¿que haces?]

-[Callate eres demasiado ruidosa]

En ese momento, después de que el humo se desvaneció, otro rayo salió disparado en esa dirección. Después de lograr esquivarlo por poco, el IS enemigo comenzó a fotar. El IS grisáceo se veia extraño sus brazos son extrañamente largos, rebasando incluso la altura de su cintura, y no se veia por ningún lado un cuello hombros o cabeza. Lo más extraño, era que tenía una "armadura de cuerpo completo". Normalmente los IS despliegan la armadura solamente sobre una porcion del cuerpo, ya que no es necesaria una armadura completa. Las defensas están a cargo de los escudos de energia, así que la armadura completa es algo inutil. Por supuesto, existen IS defensivos que llevan escudos fisicos, pero incluso con eso, nunca se habia escuchado de un IS en donde ni siquiera se revele 1 cm de piel. Además, el gran tamaño del IS significa que no es uno normal. Tomando en cuenta los brazos, la estructura de esa cosa rebasa los 2 metros de alto, y probablemente las boquillas de propulsión por todo su cuerpo se usan para mantener su posición. Su cabeza revela sensores que no están acomodados adecuadamente. Además posee 4 agujeros en ambos lados de los antebrazos que le permiten disparar esos láseres.

-[¿Qué eres?]

Por supuesto era de esperarse, pero el intruso misterioso no respondió a la pregunta de Rin.

-[Sakamaki-kun, Huang-San ¡Abandonen la arena! Las profesoras usarán sus IS para suprimirlo!]

Maya se comunicó con los jóvenes, pero ambos notaron que su voz sonaba más seria de lo normal

-[Lo siento pero yo quiero pelear, así que ni usted, ni Chifuyu me quitaran mi diversión]

Fue la respuesta que Izayoi le dio a Maya

-[No hay problema si ayudó ¿cierto, Izayoi?

-[Para nada]

-[Pe…pero antes de continuar, ¡suéltame! ¡No puedo moverme bien!]

-[¡No lo hagan! Si algo le sucede a los estu…]

Sólo pudieron escuchar hasta ahí, ya que el IS enemigo comenzó su ataque. Se concentraron para esquivarlo y tuvieron éxito.

-[¡Oh!, ¡parece que el enemigo está deseoso por pelear!]

-[Parece que así es]

Izayoi y Rin se mantuvieron uno al lado del otro, ambos sujetando firmemente sus armas

-[Izayoi te cubriré con los cañones, así que aproximate. Sólo tienes esa arma, ¿cierto?]

-[Asi es. Entonces hagámoslo]

Después de eso, chocaron sus armas. Esa era la señal la combinación de último minuto entre Izayoi y Rin mientras se dirigian hacia adelante

 **Sala de Control**

-¿Hola, hola? ¿Sakamaki-kun, puedes escucharme? ¿Huang-san?

No es necesario gritar a través de la linea privada de un IS, pero Maya se sentia tan nerviosa que simplemente se olvidó de eso.

-Esos idiotas dijeron que queria pelear, ¿por qué no los dejamos hacerlo?

-¿Qué? Orimurq-sensei, ¿cómo puedes decir algo así tan tranquilamente?

-Calmate un poco. Ten, bebe algo de café. Te sientes ansiosa por la falta de azúcar

-Erm, sensei, eso es sal...

Deteniendo repentinamente la cuchara que estaba vertiendo la sal en el café, Chifuyu regresó las piezas blancas al contenedor.

-¿Por qué tenemos sal aqui?

-No lo sé. Pero tiene una gran etiqueta que dice "sal" en el costado. Ah ya entiendo ¿será que estás preocupada por sus alumnos? No me sorprenderia que cometieras ese tipo de erro…

Un silencio realmente incómodo. Sintiendo que algo malo podría suceder, Maya intentó cambiar de tema, pero lo que no supo es que había molestado al toro y ahora venían los cuernos

-Ah, cierto "Yamada-sensei, por favor bebe este café.

-¿Huh? Pe…pero es al que le vertiste sal...

-Toma

Observando el café (con sal que le están ofreciendo), Maya sólo puede lloriquear mientras lo acepta.

-E…ntonces lo tomaré

-Está caliente, asi que mejor bébelo todo de una sola vez.

Aqui hay un demonio

-Sensei, pido permiso para utilizar mi IS Puedo desplegarlo al instante

-Realmente me gustaria, pero mira esto.

Chifuyu tocó la pantalla haciendo que cambiara a otra ventana. Esos valores eran los datos de la 2da arena.

-Las barreras están colocadas en el nivel 4 y las puertas están bloqueadas

-¿Esto lo hizo ese IS?

Parece ser que si. Debido a eso, no podemos evacuar ni enviar apoyo

Aunque Chifuyu hablaba con calma, al mirar con atención, sus manos eran incapaces de controlar su ansiedad mientras continuaba tocando la pantalla.

-Entiendo pero ahora que veo ¿Donde esta Shinonono-San?

 **Segunda Arena: Izayoi y Rin vs IS Desconocido**

Izayoi ha estado atacando al traje enemigo en ángulos y velocidades en los que normalmente seria imposible esquivar. Sin embargo, los propulsores distribuidos por todo el traje son extremadamente anormales, tanto que le lleva menos de un minuto alejarse de su alcance. Y sin importar cuánto intentaba Rin para llamar su atención, siempre toma como prioridad los movimientos del rubio. El enemigo normalmente contraataca bruscamente después de esquivar. Esos brazos extremadamente largos cortan el aire mientras giran a su alrededor como un molino además de estar disparando laseres mientras gira rápidamente, haciendo imposible que les de tiempo a reaccionar.

-[¡Aah, maldición! ¡Ese tipo es bastante molesto!]

Rin dispara impacientemente sus cañones de impacto sin embargo, el brazo enemigo aplasta el impacto invisible. Esa ya es la séptima ocasión

-[Oye Rin, tengo un plan, dispara a lo máximo que puedas]

-[¿Que dices? y si mató a la persona]

-[No hay ni una persona]

-[Eso es imposible, un IS necesita un un piloto]

-[Escúchame, es cosa no es un IS, con solo verlo te das cuenta sin mencionar lo estúpidamente largos que son sus brazos]

-[Entiendo, bien a la cuenta de 3 lo haré]

El rubio asintió y cuando Rin iba a empezar a contar se escucho una tercera voz

-¡¡¡IZAYOI, SI DE VERDAD ERES UN HOMBRE, NO PUEDES PERDER!!!

El supuesto IS puso su atención hacia Houki preparándose para atacarla, Izayoi al darse cuenta activo su "Ignition Boost" y poniéndose enfrente de Rin

-[Rin dispara]

-[Quitate primero]

-[Tu solo hazlo]

-[No me culpes si sales herido]

Usando la onda expansiva como un impulsor extra más el Ignition Boost Izayoi obtuvo una gran velocidad y salió disparado acortando la distancia y poniendo su poder para Ser Versta, esta respondió se fue haciéndo más grande

En un solo movimiento el rubio corto un brazo pero el IS enemigo lo golpeó con su otro brazo haciendo que el rubio saliera volando

-¡Izayoi!

-¡Izayoi!

Ambas chicas gritaron ya que vieron como Zekrom se volvía en partículas y volvían a ser los audifonos sin embargo algo las dejo atónitas, fue que el rubio se puso de pie como si nada

-¿Porque gritan?

-Idiota ¿ahora que hacemos?

-No dije que tenía un plan, bien ¿El objetivo esta en el blanco?

-Perfectamente

Fue lo que dijo el rubio, para que las chicas vieran como 4 alerones disparaban hacia el enemigo, ya que Ser Versta atacó elimino los escudos del enemigo así que los Blue Tears serían más que suficiente para derrotarlo

Los disparos crearon una cortina de humo, Izayoi le dio la espalda para reencontrarse con las demás pero sus instintos le hicieron moverse hacia un lado para que un rayo del enemigo rosara su brazo izquierdo haciendo que las chicas gritaran

-¡Izayoi!

-¡Izayoi!

-¡Izayoi-kun!

-Ya me cansaste

Las chicas estaban más que impresionadas porque pudo salir prácticamente ileso de ese ataque pero lo que las dejó más que impresionadas en especial a Cecilia fue que el rubio corrió a gran velocidad que incluso superaba a la velocidad del sonido (que podía ver gracias a su IS) pero lo que la dejó atónita fue que estaba sin usar su IS, pero lo que no esperaban era que el rubio golpeara al IS destruyendolo y mandandolo a volar a una velocidad que superaba con creces a la del Ignition Boost, y lo que quedaba del IS enemigo enterrandose en el muro

-Bien una vez este asunto acabado vayamos a comer antes de que nos pongan a limpiar, pero supongo que tengo que ir a curarme

Fue el que dijo Izayoi sin importarle mucho la cara de las demas, Houki y Rin a pesar de conocer sus poderes nunca los habían visto, a excepción de una piedra siendo lanzada, pero Cecilia no había no visto ni escuchado sobre ellos pero no era como si le tuvieran miedo es más eso lo hacia único

 **Lugar: 50 metros debajo de la Academia IS**

En los terrenos escolares se encuentra un lugar secreto al que sólo personas con autoridad de nivel 4 pueden acceder.

El IS que dejó de funcionar fue trasladado a ese lugar. En esas dos horas, Chifuyu continuó revisando videos sobre la pelea. Las luces de la habitación estaba apagadas, y el rostro de Chifuyu, que recibia sólo la luz de las pantallas, se veía extremadamente fria.

-[Orimura-sensei]

Una ventana emergente apareció repentinamente en la pantalla. La imagen muestra a Maya, quien está sujetando una computadora de pantalla plana.

-[Puedes entrar]

Después de obtener el permiso, cuando la puerta se abrió, Maya entró con mucha más energía de lo usual

-El análisis del IS está completo

-¿cuáles son los resultados?

-Si, es un traje no tripulado. Hay tecnologia IS que el mundo aún continúa desarrollando, y cualquiera de estos dos tipos de tecnologia el control remoto y el movimiento autónomo fueron usados para comandar a esa cosa.

-Esa información es algo que todas las personas relacionadas con la Academia deben mantener en secreto.

-No sabemos cómo era operado. El núcleo fue destruido por el útimo ataque de Sakamaki-kun, y no es seguro que podamos arreglarlo.

-Vaya lo siento

Dijo una tercera voz siendo correspondiente a el causante, impactando a las dos mujeres mientras bajaba por las tomas de aire y se sentaba como si nada en un sillon cercano

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Vaya Chifuyu-chan ¿esperabas que no hiciera preguntas?

-Si vuelves a llamarme Chifuyu-chan voy a asesinarte

-Esa amenaza te la devuelvo si no dices lo que sabes, además que quiero también decírselos a los que decidieron mandarlo

Maya solo podía temblar de miedo ya que tanto Izayoi como Chifuyu emitían una gran aura asesina

-¿De que hablas?

-Si Rin o cualquier otra chica cercana a mi hubiera sido gravemente lastimadas, yo mismo me encargaré de destruirlos

-Supongo que no puedo hacer nada, te diremos todo lo que sabemos pero espero poder contar contigo por si surgen más problemas

-Claro, siempre y cuando me digas que ocurre

 **Habitación 1025**

-¡Eres muy lento!

Eso fue lo primero que escucho el rubio al momento en el que regreso a la habitación.

-Lo siento estaba siendo curado, por cierto ¿cocinaste?

-Te estaba esperando para comer en la cafetería pero al ver no regresarías en un rato decidi hacer de comer

-Pues no se diga más vamos a probar que tan buenas son tus artes culinarias

-Entiendo espera

Después de unos minutos Houki sirvió la comida que era arroz tres recetas lo cual al rubio le impresiono

-Pensé que preferias la comida japonesa

-Simplemente quise probar otros platillos

Después de esa conversación empezaron a comer donde ambos dijeron

-Que inspido

Al no haber más comida y la cafetería cerrada no les quedó de otra que comer hasta que terminaron

-Fue solo un error, usualmente no cometo ese tipo de errores

-Bueno, si no te sientes satisfecha puedo cocinar para ti

-¿Acaso puedes cocinar?

-Si

-Me gustaria pero mi orgullo no va a permitirlo hasta que digas que mi comida sea deliciosa

-Esperaré con ansias un platillo que me hagas decirlo

El bonito ambiente se vio arruinado por la voz de Maya

-Shinonono-san tendrás que cambiar de habitación

-¿Porque?

-Bueno no es normal que se chico y una chica duerman juntos

-Eso…

Houki no supo cómo responder y no quedó de otra que empezar a empacar siendo ayudada por Izayoi y en menos de una hora ya no había rastro de la compañera de cuarto del rubio

Cuando el se iba a dormir escucho que la puerta fue tocada siendo su ex-compañera

-¿Se te olvido algo?

-Se…en…el siguiente mes, en el torneo de divisiones individuales…

Ese torneo debería llevase a cabo en junio, y parece ser diferente al torneo entre los representantes de clase; es un torneo individual de libre acceso. Excepto por el hecho de que los aspirantes son clasificados por el año del estudiante, no hay muchas condiciones especiales. Sin embargo, el hecho de que un IS personal tiene una ventaja aplastante sobre otros no cambia.

-…Si gano…

Houki se sonrojó mientras hablaba.

-…Saldrás conmigo

Houki señaló bruscamente al rubio

-¿Qué?

Por supuesto, en ese momento, Izayoi se sentia bastante confundido, porque parecia ser mas una declaración de guerra que una confesión

 **Fin Del Captulo**

Asi termina este cap siento si me pero sali de viaje a un lugar donde no había internet, gracias por el apoyo y bien a contestar

IzayoiGremory: Gracias por el apoyo y si es una lástima

panqueque: listo disfrutalo


End file.
